


Everything Changes

by Frankie1



Category: Take That
Genre: Drama, Kidnapping, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 49,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie1/pseuds/Frankie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay in posting here. It's been a tough few weeks, I was devastated by the news and I wasn't sure that I could continue this story in the light of Jason's decision to leave the band.  In the end I decided to keep going, and as this is a work of pure fiction I am going to continue without reference to the announcement. I hope that this is okay with everyone.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bloody rain!  
Jason had left home on his bike in bright sunshine, but 10 minutes later the heavens had opened and torrential rain blew almost horizontal in the squall that accompanied the downpour. He arrived outside his favourite tea shop soaked to the skin, and freezing. Locking his bike quickly outside, he hurried up the short flight of stairs and entered the quirky interior, pulling off his wet jacket and the grey beanie hat he had been wearing. He was well known to the staff and Marion, the owner greeted him warmly and showed him to his favourite seat, tucked away at the back of the room, fussing over him in a motherly way and offering to hang his jacket up to dry. He ordered a pot of tea and a bowl of the homemade chicken soup and settled back in his seat enjoying the warmth and the welcoming atmosphere of the place.

Behind the counter Pippa picked up the slip of paper from the pin on the wall, she read the order and hurried around assembling the teapot, milk jug and a cup and saucer on a tray. It was her first day and she was desperate to impress, she really needed this job. She was new to the city, starting out afresh after moving from the other end of the country a few weeks ago. She had found a small apartment, paid a deposit with some of the money she had managed to save in the weeks before her move and now had only enough in her bank for one more month's rent. Filling the teapot with boiling water, she checked the table number it was to go to and glanced over to see who was sitting there. The tall, dark haired man, with stubble covering a square jawline, was leaning back in his seat, long legs stretched out under the table. His white shirt was wet and clinging to his slim frame, and as she watched he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his face. She smiled to herself - if all the customers were as good looking as this guy then she was going to enjoy this job a lot. 

"Here you go" Pippa smiled, placing the tray on the table in front of him. "Your food will be with you in a few minutes"

"Thanks Luv" Jason smiled back at her. "I haven't seen you here before"

"No, I only started today" She replied. "Just on a week's trial at the moment, but I hope it'll be permanent."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, they're a nice bunch here." Jason recognised the southern accent, not London he thought, more home counties. "You're not from this part of the world are you? 

"No, I only just moved to Manchester." Pippa smiled again. Glancing back to the counter, she noticed Marion watching her. "I'll be back with your food in a moment" She said quickly, hoping she wasn't being too slow, and headed back through the maze of tables.

Jason watched her go and smiled to himself, admiring her slim hips as she weaved her way back to the counter. He poured himself a cup of tea, added milk and sipped at the steaming liquid. He found himself hoping that she got on well this week, she was a pretty girl, no not a girl, a woman, and it would be nice to have her around permanently.

A few minutes later he saw Pippa place a bowl of steaming chicken soup on a tray, along with a plate containing a doorstop sized chunk of crusty bread. She made her way back across the crowded room and was nearing his table when he realised, just too late, that she hadn't seen the large handbag on the floor, near the chair of an elderly lady on the table next to him. He was about to try and warn her, but her foot caught in the handle of the bag, sending her stumbling forward, desperately trying to keep her balance and not drop the tray she was carrying. She managed to reach out with the tray and get it onto his table, albeit with a crash that sent soup splashing out of the bowl, but there was no stopping the inevitable. Jason instinctively reached out to try to catch her as she pitched forward, but it was too late, she crashed down onto her knees, hitting her head on the edge of the table before ending up in a heap at his feet. Every head in the room turned to see what was happening. Pippa could have cried, she was absolutely mortified and totally convinced that there was no way she was going to keep this job now. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to regain some sort of composure.

"I'm so sorry!" She mumbled "Did I spill the soup on you? Are you ok?" She took a spare napkin from the table and began wiping spilt soup from the tray.

"I'm fine Luv. Well done for not dropping the lot!" He looked at the worried expression on her face and smiled. "Don't worry about the soup now." He said, taking the napkin from her hand and putting it down on the table "You're head's bleeding and you've got a bump like an egg coming up, I reckon you need to get cleaned up and get Marion to find you some ice to put on it, don't you?" 

"Oh God. No, I'm fine. Really, I am. I don't want to make a fuss! Just let me get back to work, then maybe I'll still have a job at the end of the day!" Pippa clung to the hope that if she could redeem herself by doing a good job for the rest of the afternoon, then maybe, just maybe, she'd be given another chance.

"Now you're being daft" Jason said "It was just an accident and it could have happened to anyone. Come on, I'll come with you. We can't have you bleeding all over the place, scaring the customers can we?" He picked up a clean napkin and gently placed it over the small cut on her forehead, before taking her by the arm and steering her back towards the counter.

Marion had been in the kitchen when Pippa had taken her nosedive, collecting the food order for a table of six women, who looked as though they were on a hen weekend, and were probably recovering from a heavy night. She re-emerged carrying the first of three stands containing afternoon teas, just as her newest employee reached the front of the shop pressing a blood stained napkin to her head and accompanied by her favourite and most famous customer.

"Oh my dear girl! Whatever happened?" Marion gasped. "I'll be with you as soon as I get this order out. Jason, could you be an absolute love and take her out to the staff room for me? I won't be a moment."

"Of course I will." Jason replied, guiding Pippa through to the small, staff only seating area at the back of the building.

"Now, did that sound like a boss that was going to sack you on the spot?" He said with a smile as the door swung shut behind them. "I told you, they're all lovely here, especially Marion. Now you sit yourself down and I'll see if I can find the first aid kit for you."

Pippa did as she was told, sinking into one of the sagging armchairs. This was absolutely NOT how she had planned for her first day to go. Her head was throbbing and she felt like a complete idiot. How could she have been so bloody clumsy? But maybe this guy, Jason? Was that what Marion had called him? Was right. Perhaps she would still have a job after all. She certainly hoped so, because apart from needing an income, she thought, eyeing his neat bum as he foraged through a store cupboard, the perks of this particular position might make it most enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was just setting the green first aid box down on the coffee table in front of Pippa when Marion reappeared, bustling in with a bag of frozen peas in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Thanks for taking care of Pippa for me, Jason luv!" She smiled, setting the cup down next to the box and handing the makeshift ice pack to Pippa. "You get back and finish your tea now, and I'll bring you a fresh bowl of soup out in a minute, when I've finished here"

"Thanks Marion" Jason replied "It was no problem - and this really wasn't her fault you know. She was doing a grand job til that woman left her bag stuck right in the way" He continued, winking at Pippa. He knew Marion wouldn't hold the accident against her, but he figured it wouldn't do any harm to put a word in for her anyway. "I'll leave you ladies to it then"

Pippa watched as he disappeared back through the staff room door. As it swung shut behind him, Marion looked at her and smiled knowlingly, she'd had more than one of her waitresses going totally starstruck over Jason.

"I wouldn't be getting any ideas about that one if I were you" She grinned, as she dabbed the away the last of the blood with an antiseptic wipe from the first aid kit. "Don't get me wrong, he's a lovely man, very down to earth, especially considering who he is. But he's such a flirt with the ladies, I swear her can't help himself!" 

Pippa looked blankly at the older woman "What do you mean "Who he is"?" She asked, puzzled. "Should I know him from somewhere" Thinking about it, he did look familiar, but she couldn't place where she might have seen him before.

"Are you telling me you don't recognise him?" Marion laughed. "You must be a bit of a minority round here. Now, hold that ice on there and get that tea down you. Then we'll see how you feel, do you think you'll be ok to finish your shift?"

"I'm fine, really." Pippa insisted "I didn't want any fuss, it was such a stupid thing to do, I just didn't see the bag til it was too late. I'm just really glad that soup didn't end up in Jason's lap!" She paused, wondering if Marion was being deliberately vague about his identity, and if she should ask, or just let it go for now. No, she was too curious to wait she decided, she needed to know who the charming and very handsome Jason actually was. 

"So." She ventured, between sips of tea "Are you going to tell me who he is, or do I have to guess?"

"Well now, that depends" Marion replied "I will tell you, but only if you promise that you won't treat him any differently. He comes here because he likes to just be himself, you know, off duty and anonymous. He doesn't want to be given special treatment, or to have us all fawning over him."

"Now I'm really curious!" Pippa confessed "I don't think I'm likely to change how I treat him though. After all, I've already made myself look a complete idiot in front of him, I certainly don't want to make it any worse!"

"Okay then, I reckon you've got a sensible head on your shoulders. He's Jason Orange" Marion paused, then smiled at the blank expression on Pippa's face "Jason Orange" she repeated "From Take That. You know, number one records, Olympic Closing Ceremony, Manchester's finest export." She watched the expression on Pippa's face change as she realised exactly who it was that she had nearly covered in hot chicken soup.

"Oh my God! I knew he looked familiar" She said, she certainly wasn't particularly a fan, but the whole world had seen them at London 2012 "He's the one that did that daft dance around the stage at the Olympics! How did I not recognise him?"

"That's him" Marion smiled. "For someone who's such a show off on stage he's really a very private person. Which is why I don't want you to treat him any differently" 

She was now busy tidying away the first aid box and writing a brief note in the accident book. She had a feeling Pippa would be fine. She didn't seem like the type to become like a silly teenager just because he was a famous pop star, unlike the last waitress she had had for a trial a few weeks ago. It had all been going well for the first three days and then on day four Jason had walked in and the poor girl had turned into a jibbering wreck, Marion had found her hiding in the staff room shaking like a leaf and muttering "Oh my God, oh my God" over and over again. After that little incident she had considered adding an interview question to weed out the Take That fans.

"So, do you think you'll be ok to get back to work?" She asked, taking the bag of peas and examining the bump on Pippa's forehead "That doesn't look too bad now, but if you want to take the rest of the day off I'll understand."

Pippa reassured her yet again that she was fine. She just wanted to finish her shift, partly to redeem herself after her accident, and partly because she quite liked the idea of being in the same room as Jason again. She didn't particularly care if he was famous, as far as she was concerned he was just a nice guy, who also happened to be extremely good looking.

"Alright then, you'd better start by taking Jason a fresh bowl of soup then" Marion said with a grin. Seeing the smile that immediately formed on Pippa's face, she added "But remember what I said. However lovely he is, he's just another customer, and he's also a dreadful flirt!" 

It was easy for her to say, she thought, as she watched Pippa return to work. She was old enough to be his mother after all, but then he still had a way of making heart flutter slightly when he smiled at her. If she was absolutely honest with herself, she would have found it very difficult to resist his charms if she was twenty years younger!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason finished his soup and a second pot of tea, while Pippa hurried around the busy tea shop serving customers and taking great care stay on her two feet and avoid any further disasters. Rain still fell outside, lashing against the windows, driven by the gusting wind that whistled along the narrow street. Sighing, Jason stretched in his seat, resigning himself to the fact that he was about to get another soaking. Standing, he began weaving between the tables to pay his bill at the counter, Marion took the notes he passed to her, handing him his change.

"I'll fetch your jacket for you luv" She smiled "Although I'm not sure it'll do you much good in this weather! Will you be alright cycling in this?" 

Jason shrugged on the light jacket and pulled the still damp beanie hat onto his head before assuring Marion that he didn't have far to go and would be absolutely fine. She was very sweet, he thought, but sometimes she fussed over him more than his own mother! He glanced around the room, seeing Pippa placing empty cups and saucers on a tray, he waited for her to walk back towards them at the counter, so that he could say goodbye and wish her luck in her new job, telling her she would be fine and giving Marion a smile as he spoke, making no secret of the fact that he approved of her latest employee.

Turning up the collar of his jacket he jogged gracefully down the stairs and out into the pouring rain to his waiting bike, undoing the padlock, he set off through the rain washed streets of the city, back to his apartment. He loved the freedom he felt cycling, it felt so much better than negotiating the city traffic in his car, but the driving rain and strong wind today made this particular ride rather less enjoyable than usual. Motorist could be an ignorant bunch sometimes he thought, as yet another car sped past, sending a wall of freezing, grimey water splashing all over him. By the time he reached his apartment building, ten minutes later, he was soaked to the skin and breathing heavily from peddling into the strong wind, but he felt invigorated and alive as he opened the door to his warm, modern apartment. 

Closing the front door behind him, he began peeling off the saturated clothes that clung to his skin, tossing them into the washing machine in his kitchen, before walking naked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped under the powerful cascade of hot water, enjoying the tingling sensation of the heat against his cold skin as the water ran down his body. 

Ten minutes later, he sat on the edge of his bed, feeling clean and refreshed, a soft white towel wrapped around his slim hips. He found himself wondering what Pippa was doing at that moment, glancing at the clock beside his bed he saw it was now 6.30 and he guessed that by now she would have finished work and probably be on her way home. He had to admit that he was just a little fascinated by her, he wondered what had brought her to Manchester and whether she was there alone, or was there a man waiting for her back at her flat .... and he realised that he very much hoped that the answer to that question was no.


	4. Chapter 4

Pippa arrived back at her flat cold, wet and tired, but feeling pleased that she had got through her first day. Marion was lovely, she thought, very motherly to the customers and staff alike, and she seemed to find just the right balance of providing attentive and friendly service without ever becoming too overbearing. She was still kicking herself for being so clumsy and nearly dumping soup in the lap of a pop superstar, but it could have been much worse, and at least he had been really nice about it, in fact, he had been really nice, full stop! He was certainly very charming and had a way of making you feel special, she thought. But then, she reasoned, that was all part of his job, and as Marion had said, he was a dreadful flirt. He might be rich, famous and good looking, but the last thing she needed was to be falling for some womaniser looking to add another notch to his bedpost!

An hour later, bathed, fed and dressing in fluffy pyjamas, Pippa started unpacking the last of the possessions that she had brought with her when she moved. The box contained a few photos of her parents, and some pictures taken with friends on holiday a few years before. A couple of ornaments, which had belonged to her mum, were carefully wrapped in newspaper in the bottom of the box. She unwrapped them and placed them on the mantelpiece above the gas fire in her small living room. It wasn't much, she thought, to show for the life she had left behind, but then again, it hadn't been much of a life.

She had spent much of her adult life living at home, caring for her mum Bev, who had been struck down with motor neurone disease when Pippa was 20. By the time she was 22 the disease had progressed to the point where the once independent woman was unable even to go the toilet without assistance. Her dad hadn't been able to cope and had left them to manage on their own, and she had found herself in the role of carer, learning as she went along as she watched her mum slowly fade away in front of her. She had been 25 when her mum finally lost her battle against the disease. The council house they had been living in was too big, and too expensive for her to keep on alone, so she had moved out into a bedsit, which is where she had lived for a couple of years until she met Shane.

Just thinking about him now made her shudder. He was a few years older than Pippa and had seemed so exciting, and for the first few months things had been fine, but when she had agreed to give up her bedsit and move into his flat things had started to go wrong. It had started with little things, like the way he put her down in front of his friends, but within a few months she realised what a mistake she had made. He became controlling and demanding, not letting her spend time with her friends and even checking her phone to see who she was texting. He was jealous to the point of obsession and Pippa came to fear what he might do next. She had already realised that she needed to get away when the final straw came. He had been out drinking with his mates, came home drunk and after starting a pointless argument over nothing in particular, he had ended up hitting her, hard enough to split her lip and knock her backwards across the room. The next morning he had been sorry, of course, promising it would never happen again, but by then Pippa had made up her mind. She needed a fresh start and decided that the only way to be sure she would never have to face him again would be to get right away, to the other end of the country, where he wouldn't track her down.

So, for the next few weeks she planned her escape, deciding that Manchester would offer her the new life she needed. She had found a flat online and booked herself a one way rail ticket. She had left Shane's flat on a cold Saturday, when she knew he would be at the local football ground, walking out with just a couple of cases and the cardboard box containing the photos and ornaments that she was now stood gazing at on her mantelpiece.

No, she thought, she didn't want another man in her life, any man!


	5. Chapter 5

Only Pippa's closest friend, Susie, knew exactly where she was living, and she trusted her totally not to tell Shane her new address, but it had only taken a few days for her to realise that she would need to get herself a new mobile phone as soon as she had some spare cash. Shane tried phoning her on a daily basis, leaving voicemails when she rejected his calls. To start with he was sweet, pleading even, asking her why she had gone and begging her to come home to him where she belonged. But tonight, as she sat watching TV her phone beeped with a text alert, and she saw the message was from him. She considered deleting the message immediately without reading it, but somehow she couldn't. As soon as she opened the message she wished she hadn't, it was a tirade of abuse and threats, and it made her realise that she had done the right thing when she had left him. She deleted the message and tried to put it out of her mind, telling herself that he would give up eventually and leave her alone. But she had to admit, it was becoming clear that he was more persistent, or maybe the word was obsessed, than she had realised. 

Pippa tried to concentrate on the ridiculous American sit com on the television, but she couldn't get the text message out of her mind. Unable to shake of the worry that he might somehow get her address, she decided to phone Susie, to ask if Shane had tried to contact her. Susie picked up her phone on the second ring, she sounded pleased to hear from Pippa, asking about her new flat and how her job was going, but as soon as the subject of Shane came up she became quiet and evasive. It took a lot of encouragement before she admitted that he had come to her house a couple of days ago, hammering on the door and demanding to know where Pippa had gone. Susie promised her that she hadn't told him anything, and that he hadn't been back since or tried to contact her again. Pippa felt dreadful for putting her friend in such a difficult situation, knowing that Shane was more than capable of violence when he was angry. Susie brushed off her apologies, saying that she knew Pippa would have done the same for her. She told her to stop worrying and to enjoy her new life, promising to come and visit for a few days when she could next arrange a long weekend off of work. They chatted for another half an hour, enjoying a giggle about a mutual friend, who had just come back from a wild holiday in Malia with the name of her holiday crush tattooed on her buttock. By the time she had hung up Pippa felt much better, she was reassured that there was no danger of Shane tracking her down, and now had a visit from Susie to look forward to. Yawning, she glanced at the time and decided that she should really get to bed, she was on the early shift the next day and didn't want to turn up half asleep.

The next couple of days were busy in the tea shop, and by the end of the week Pippa felt completely at home in her new job. She loved the quirky style of the place and enjoyed the wide variety of customers who came and went, from the elderly ladies enjoying their afternoon teas, to the younger people who sat chatting and giggling in the corner booths, sipping on mugs of hot chocolate. Marion was delighted with her new recruit, the customers seemed to like her, and she worked hard and learned quickly, so she was only to happy to tell her, on the Friday morning, when she arrived for work, that the job was hers if she still wanted it. Pippa didn't hesitate and could hardly wipe the smile from her face all morning as she went about her duties. 

It was early afternoon, and Marion and Pippa had just finished agreeing hours and signing contracts, when Jason strolled through the door. The lunchtime crowd had mostly gone and there were several empty tables, but he made his way to the same quiet corner at the back of the room. He grinned at Pippa as he passed her at the counter, pleased that she was working again today. She sighed as she watched him settle himself at the table, his smile could melt a heart of stone she thought, why did he have to be so bloody good looking?! She was determined to play it totally cool as she went over to take his order, she was not going to give him any encouragement she decided, he could save his charm for someone who was interested.

"Hello Pippa, how's your first week been?" He smiled as she approached "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes, thanks. Marion has offered me the job full time, so I start properly on Monday." She replied "What can get for you today?" She wanted to be polite, but wasn't about to encourage any more of his flirting.

Glancing down at the menu he was holding, Jason ordered a pot of tea and some Welsh Rarebit. He watched as Pippa turned away quickly and disappeared into the kitchen with his order, before unfolding the newspaper he had brought with him. He would have liked to have engaged her in a longer chat, while there were fewer customers around but she didn't seem inclined to spend longer than necessary with him today - must be losing my touch, he though wryly.

Marion took his order from Pippa with a grin. "He can't help himself can he? I saw the way he was smiling at you!" She said with a laugh "Not tempted are you love?"

"Absolutely not" Pippa replied "The last thing I need is some stupid fling with him, or anyone else for that matter. I reckon men are more trouble than they're worth, and he's no different. In fact, I wouldn't mind betting he'd end up being more trouble than most!" 

"Probably just and well love" Marion agreed "Not sure I want my staff fraternising with the customers, even the drop dead gorgeous ones" She gave Pippa a gentle nudge and grinned again "Go on, admit it, he is bloody good looking isn't he?"

Pippa laughed and realised that she was blushing "Okay, I admit he's not bad looking." She conceded "But I'm still not interested" 

When his order was ready, Pippa took the tray over and began placing the food and drinks on the table. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as he took a plate from her hand, his fingers brushing lightly against hers as he did so, sending a little shiver through her body. She tried to avoid making eye contact as he thanked her for the meal and was glad to escape back to the kitchen as quickly as possible, heart still racing and face flushed. Damn it! She thought. How did he manage to make her feel like a silly teenager every time she went near him?!


	6. Chapter 6

Jason stayed in the tearoom all afternoon, ordering a second pot of tea and reading his newspaper from cover to cover. Pippa hurried around as the afternoon crowd began to fill the room. Every now and then she would glance across at Jason, and more than once she caught him watching her, and rather than looking away when their eyes met he simply gave her a dazzling smile. Damn him, he was so bloody sure of himself! Eventually she saw that he had finished his tea and she knew she would have to go and clear his table, she was feeling ridiculously self conscious by now, and would have preferred to keep her distance. Despite her determination to avoid encouraging his flirting, she couldn't help being mesmerised by that smile. 

She cleared his table carefully, trying to stop her hands from shaking and avoiding eye contact. Just as she had finished stacking the plate, saucer and teacup, Jason reached across the table and put his hand on hers - she froze as if a bolt of electricity had shot through her.

"Are you alright Luv?" He asked "You seem on edge today. Have I done something to upset you?"

"No. No, I'm fine" Pippa pulled her hand away "Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted today I guess" She finished clearing the table and hurried back to the kitchen, wishing he'd just stop being so bloody nice. Why couldn't he be an arrogant bastard, or moody and rude, then she could have dismissed his good looks and ignored him, but no, he had to be friendly and sweet AND possibly the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on.

She was busy putting cups away behind the counter when he came over to pay for his meal, and there was that smile again, making her heart melt. He handed his money over, telling her to keep the change.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked as she put his money in the till.

"Yes, I'm here all day" Pippa replied.

"That's good, maybe I'll pop in again then" He grinned "See you tomorrow"

As good as his word, the next day Jason arrived again, just after the lunchtime rush. He sat quietly, reading on a Kindle and drinking tea, taking every opportunity to try and engage Pippa in conversation. She tried to keep her distance at first, but it was becoming more difficult, and anyway she told herself, just chatting with the man wouldn't do any harm. As the afternoon wore on, she started to relax a little, and began to enjoy the playful banter between them. She was quite glad that it was Marion's day off, and that Daniel, the assistant manager seemed quite happy for her to be chatting with Jason while the shop was quiet, so long as all the customers were getting served.

For the next three days Jason was there every afternoon, and Pippa's resolve not to get involved was weakening. He was just so sweet, and so funny and that smile was irrisistable. Marion could see exactly what was happening, and despite her gentle teasing and playful warnings about his reputation as a ladies man, she really rather enjoyed watching the two of them, and she certainly couldn't blame Pippa for falling for his charm. She just hoped that if they did go further than this flirty banter, Pippa would have the good sense not to let herself get hurt.

On Friday Pippa was only working until 3pm, and Jason was still drinking a cup of tea when she slipped out to the staffroom to get her coat. She caught his eye and gave him a smile and a wave and headed out of the door and down the steps to the pavement. She was just turning left to head for her bus when she heard Jason behind her.

"Hang on Pippa" He called "Give me two minutes to settle up with Marion and I'll walk you to your bus."

Before she could tell him to go back and finish his tea he had disappeared back into the building. Pippa hesitated, part of her wanted to keep walking but somehow she couldn't do that, so she waited and in less than a minute Jason came bounding down the steps to join her.

"You really don't need to walk me to the bus you know Jason, I'm quite capable of finding it on my own" Pippa said as he arrived at her side.

"I know you are, but I wanted a chance to chat to you without Marion earwigging the conversation." He hesitated for a moment "I wondered if maybe you'd like to go for a drink this evening?" 

Pippa almost stopped dead in her tracks. He was asking her out, on a date. Her head was telling her to say no, walk away and not let herself get involved - flirty chat at work was one thing, but a date and all that might lead to was something else entirely. But her heart was doing cartwheels in her chest with excitement, he was handsome and funny and charming and she'd be mad to turn him down. She walked on in silence for a moment as her head and her heart battled it out. She was still trying to decide what to say when Jason stopped walking and gently held her arm, turning her to face him.

"Pippa, it would mean a lot if you'd say yes. I have to go back to London for work for a couple of weeks on Monday and I'd really like to have the chance to spend a bit more time with you before I go" Jason looked into her eyes and she felt her heart pounding in her chest, demanding her attention.

"OK Jason, I'd love to go for a drink with you tonight" Pippa replied at last. "But I have to work the breakfast shift tomorrow, so I can't be out too late, is that alright?"

"That's fine. Do you want me to come and pick you up, say about 7?" Jason grinned 

"No, I live a bit out of the centre of town, so I'll catch a bus in. How about if you meet me at the bus stop? If you don't mind hanging around on the street waiting for me that is." Pippa realised that maybe he'd rather not spend too long standing around for people to recognise him, but then she guessed if they were going to a bar that night he'd be pretty much in the public eye, and so would she for that matter if she was seen out with him.

By the time they reached the bus stop they had agreed a time and a place to meet that evening. Her bus pulled into the stop, already packed with commuters and Jason leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "See you later Pippa" He said softly. Pippa climbed onto the bus, raising one hand to touch her cheek where Jason's lips had just touched it. She waved to him from the window as the bus pulled away and it was all she could do to stop herself punching the air in delight, even if the quiet little voice in her head was still whispering that she was a fool to let him sweep her off her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

In her flat, Pippa showered and then frantically pulled every item of clothing out of her wardrobe, throwing jeans, dresses and blouses across her bed. What the hell was she going to wear? Eventually she decided on her black skinny jeans, heels and a sheer blouse over a silk camisole. She dried her hair and carefully applied fresh make up, then quickly dressed in the clothes she had chosen. Glancing at the clock she realised that time was racing away from her, so she quickly grabbed her bag, took one last look in the mirror to satisfy herself that she at least looked half way decent, and hurried out of the door. 

Jason was waiting for her exactly as planned, leaning casually against the wall. When he saw her approach he stood and walked to meet her, kissing her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful" He smiled

"You're not looking so bad yourself" Pippa grinned. He was looking even more amazing than usual, wearing jeans and a pale blue shirt with a dark blazer. 

He slipped his hand around her waist and led her along the busy street and into one of the many bars. Jason ordered drinks, white wine for Pippa and red for himself and they found a table tucked away on the far side of the bar. Music was playing loudly and they had to lean close and talk loudly to make themselves heard above the pulsing beat.

"So, what brought you to Manchester Pippa?" Jason asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"It's a long story" Pippa replied. She wasn't sure she wanted to share the unpleasant details of her past just yet. "I don't want to bore you. How about you tell me what it's like being part of Take That"

"I tell you what" Jason said, taking another mouthful of wine "Why don't we finish these drinks and then find somewhere where we can talk properly. I'd forgotten how loud this place is."

Back outside in the cool evening air Jason suggested finding a pub in one of the side streets, thinking that would be a quieter place to talk. Pippa agreed and they ended up in a cosy pub called The Crown, seated at a small table near the bar. They spent the next couple of hours chatting and laughing. Jason told her about the rest of the band, making her giggle with stories from the early days. She tried to keep him talking about himself, not wanting to have to discuss her own past, she didn't want to bring the mood down, and she certainly didn't want his sympathy. Eventually though, he insisted that she tell him more about herself, he wanted to know what had made her move so far from home. Slowly, with a lot of coaxing, Pippa told him first about her mum's illness and then about Shane and his controlling and eventually violent ways. Jason held her hands across the table as she spoke, and when she had finished he reached across the table and stroked a strand of hair away from her face.

"You're amazing you know Pippa" He said quietly "Well done for having the guts to get away from him. Too many people stay in that sort of awful relationship until it's too late."

"Thanks Jason, but really, I don't want you feeling sorry for me, you know. I'm fine now and I just want to move on with my life and forget about him." She forced a smile and changed the subject "Anyway, what are you going to be doing in London next week?"

"It's only a couple of weeks til the new album is released" He explained "So we have TV interviews to promote it, and meetings with the record company to arrange the official album launch. It'll be full on for a couple of weeks, then I'll be back for a while before the actual launch"

"So what TV shows will you be on. I might have to watch you" Pippa thought how strange it would be to see him on her television, after spending the evening chatting to him.

They finished their drinks while Jason listed some of her favourite chat shows and a few radio shows too. 

"Do you want another?" He asked pointing to her empty glass.

Pippa checked her watch and was shocked to see that it was already nearly 11pm. She really needed to get home if she was ever going to be up in time for the 7am start at work the next morning.

"No thanks Jason. I'd better get home, I need to be up at 5.30 in the morning to get to work on time. I've had a really great time this evening though, thank you." It was true, she had enjoyed his company and she hoped that maybe they would be able to see each other again some time.

"Me too" Jason smiled "I'll call us a cab and I'll come with you and make sure you get home safely, then it can take me back to my place"

Pippa opened her mouth to argue that he didn't need to do that, but he reached across and put his finger to her lips

"Shhhh" He said softly "I'm taking you home, so no arguments ok." He pulled out his mobile and scrolled through his contacts and dialling his regular taxi company. "They'll be here in 10 minutes" He said as he pushed the phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

The cab arrived as promised and they climbed in. Pippa told the driver her address and a little later the cab pulled up outside the block of flats where Pippa was living. Jason jumped out and leaned in to ask the driver to wait for him. He helped Pippa out of the car and walked with her to the front door of the building.

"Thank you for tonight, it's been great" He smiled when they stopped at the door. He held her gaze for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips, Pippa felt as though she might explode as she responded, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He was so gentle, his hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer to him as the kiss became more intense. When their lips eventually separated Pippa was flushed and breathless.

"Can I see you again before I leave on Monday" Jason asked "How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love that, thank you" Pippa replied, still recovering from the kiss. They exchanged phone numbers, and Jason promised to call her the following afternoon after she had finished work. With one more kiss, they finally said goodnight and Jason climbed back into the taxi as Pippa made her way up the stairs to her flat, her heart still pounding in her chest and her lips tingling from his kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night they enjoyed an Italian meal and chatted until nearly midnight. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but the noisy, crowded bars held little appeal.

"How about a coffee back at my place?" Jason suggested as they left the restaurant hand in hand. "It's only round the corner, so we can walk there if you like."

Pippa hesitated, unsure whether "coffee" meant just that, or weather Jason had something else in mind. He immediately picked up on her apprehension and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry luv" He said "I'm not going to try anything on. Not unless you want me to of course" 

"I'm sorry Jason" Pippa said quickly, feeling bad for having doubted him "It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready yet, you know? But I'd love a coffee please" 

They reached Jason's apartment building within minutes. It was tall and modern and looked as though it was built entirely of glass. A far cry from the flat she was staying in Pippa thought, as he swiped a card through the secure entry system at the front door.

The apartment itself was large and airy. The open plan kitchen and living room had floor to ceiling windows on two sides, and a spiral staircase led up to a mezzanine floor which Pippa guessed housed the bedroom and bathroom.

"Wow, Jason, this is gorgeous!" Pippa exclaimed as he took her jacket.

"Thanks. I bought it because the views are so great" He explained "I love sitting here looking out over the city"

Pippa sat on the comfortable leather sofa while he made two mugs of coffee. Placing them on the glass topped table in front of her he sat down and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently toward him until her head rested on his shoulder. She felt safe and comfortable nestled there, and she realised it was something she hadn't experienced with Shane, who had never shown her any genuine affection. They chatted as they drank the steaming coffee, agreeing that Jason would call her while he was away, and they would see each other as soon as he got back from London. 

They said goodnight an hour later. Pippa insisted that he really didn't need to come with her in the taxi this time, and they kissed goodnight in the foyer of his apartment building. He had been as good as his word, and as the taxi pulled away, Pippa sat in the back seat, almost wishing that he wasn't quite such a gentleman.

He called her again the following evening, to say goodbye before he left early the next morning to get down to London for the first of several meetings with the record company. He promised to keep in touch while he was away and to take her out again as soon as he got back. When the call ended Pippa realised that she was going to miss having him around. It was going to seem strange at work without him popping in, and two weeks felt like a very long time to be without him. But she was looking forward to watching him on her TV while he was gone, and she decided the least she could do was to do a bit of internet research and to listen to some Take That music, so she'd know a little about the band by the time he got home.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next week Pippa went about her day to day routine, while Jason spent his days in London with the rest of the band. They finalised plans for the album launch, deciding on a venue and arranging for their publicist to contact the media with the details. They were nervous but excited to see how the album would be received, after all, three years was a long time in the music industry and they couldn't be sure that they had a hit on their hands.

On the Friday night Pippa hurried home from her late shift at work and arrived back at the flat just in time to switch on her favourite chat show. She always tried to watch it, but this week she had more reason than ever to tune in. The title music faded and the presenter began listing his guests for the night, pausing after each name to allow the studio audience to show their appreciation, there was a ripple of applause for an actor that Pippa had vaguely heard of and a footballer who had just released his autobiography, but when he announced Take That were on the show the crowd went crazy, cheering and screaming. Pippa smiled, it seemed so strange to think that she only a week before she had been out for the dinner with one of the people these women were screaming for.

The first two guests were amusing and interesting to watch, but when Gary, Mark, Howard and Jason walked onto the set an took their seats on the sofa she found herself mesmerised. They were humble and gracious but at the same time very funny, recounting embarrassing moments from their past and teasing each other remorselessly. The presenter asked about the bands history and Pippa was fascinated to hear how it had all begun, all those years ago with an audition in a gay club in Manchester. They talked about first impressions of each other, and about Robbie, and they mentioned a sixth auditionee who hadn't made it into the band, pondering what that man might be doing now and whether he ever thought about what might have been. When the presenter joked that he might even be watching them at that moment sticking pins in a voodoo doll they all laughed and Gary looked into the camera and said with a grin that he was sorry but he didn't remember the guy's name, but if he was out there he hoped there were no hard feelings.

They were all good looking guys Pippa thought as she watched them, but Jason had something special. His smile was dazzling and he had an air of easy gracefulness, even as he lounged comfortably on the sofa. At the end of the interview they moved to a stage at the other end of the studio to perform the first single from the new album, Mark took lead vocals on the emotionally charged love song, with the others providing the harmonies and backing vocals that gave Take That their own special sound. She watched Jason as he caressed his microphone stand and sang with his eyes closed, totally immersed in the music. God he was beautiful she thought, and as the song ended and the band acknowledged the rapturous applause of the audience, his smiling face filled her screen as the camera panned across the stage and she wanted nothing more that to have him there with her, smiling at her in person. 


	10. Chapter 10

In another flat, not so very far from where Pippa sat gazing at Jason on her television screen, Craig jabbed the "Off" button on his TV remote control and stalked out to the kitchen to get another beer from the fridge. Smug bastards he thought, yanking on the ring pull and spilling cold beer across the kitchen floor. He had spent over half his life feeling that he had been robbed of his rightful destiny, and seeing them again after three years of trying to forget all about them, grinning like idiots on his television was just too much!

Back on that fateful day he had stood quietly in that club as Nigel had told them his master plan to create a band that would be Britain's answer to New Kids on the Block. He had looked at the other lads and at first he felt like he had a good shot at getting into the band, but he could tell very quickly that he was being sidelined. Gary was clearly a talented singer and musician, Robbie was a young lad with a cheeky grin and a wicked sense of humour, and Mark was friendly and cute and had a smile that the girls would no doubt find adorable. Then there was Howard and Jason, tall, athletic, great dancers and it was pretty obvious from the look in his eyes that Nigel fancied the pair of them. By the time the audition was over Craig knew without being told that he wasn't going to make the cut. He told himself that he didn't care and walked away without looking back. For a while he completely forgot about that day, but then he started to hear the name of the band, they started appearing on kids TV shows and eventually, there they were on Top of the Pops. For the next four years he watched them rise to stardom, screaming girls following them everywhere they went and living the sort of jet set lifestyle he could only dream of as he went to work every day in the local burger bar. The rest, of course, was history. The break up, the documentary, the come back, he had watched it all with growing resentment. Still working crap hours in a crap, dead end job, earning just enough to get by. He felt cheated and wanted a part of what he felt should have been his in the first place, if only Nigel hadn't let his lust for sexy male bodies make the decisions for him. 

Downing the last of his beer he wandered to his bedroom, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirrored door of his wardrobe. His stomach bulged over the waistband of his ill fitting jeans and his greasy hair receded from his temples. He'd still look like a bloody heart throb too he told himself, if he's had the money and the lifestyle that those spoilt little rich boys had enjoyed. If they spent 8 hours a day flipping burgers for a living maybe they would look so fucking perfect! 

As he lay in bed that night a plan formed in Craig's mind. It was risky, but he had enough friends he could call on who would take risks in exchange for the promise of a few quid. One way or another he thought, he would make sure that Gary sodding Barlow, and everyone else for that matter, would remember his name. And if everything went according to plan he would never have to spend another day in that burger bar. The thought of getting a share of the Take That wealth was intoxicating, and if he could show those spoilt superstar brats that life wasn't all pleasure into the bargain, then so much the better!


	11. Chapter 11

Jason called Pippa almost every day while he was away, they agreed to meet for dinner in the evening when he got back to Manchester, and she found herself counting the hours until she saw him again. In one way it was lovely to see him on TV, but it just made her want to be with him even more. The second week that he was away seemed to drag on forever as she tried to keep busy with work and trying to make her flat feel more like home with a few bits and pieces she bought with her first week's pay.

She sorted herself out with a new mobile phone and texted Jason her new number. She hadn't had any calls from Shane for a few days and hoped that by ignoring him he had finally got the message that it was over, but the new phone gave her a sense of security, now she knew he couldn't contact her again. She called Susie from the new phone too, and they chatted for half an hour, catching up on the gossip. Susie jokingly asked if Pippa had found herself a new man yet, and when there was a pause she immediately guessed that there was somebody. She started asking where they had met and what he was like, and Pippa tried hard to answer without giving too much away, she wasn't sure that she wanted anyone to know exactly who she was seeing, not even Susie. After all, it was very early days and although she hoped that she would be seeing a lot more of Jason, she still wasn't sure that he felt the same. She didn't intend to make a fool of herself by announcing to the world that she was dating one of Take That if it was all just going to end in tears.

She needn't have worried that Jason wasn't as committed to the blossoming relationship as she was. He too was counting the days until he could return to Manchester. He always liked to get back to what he considered to be home, but this time he was looking forward to seeing Pippa again too. He had already booked a table at a restaurant he loved outside of the city centre, for the evening when he got back and had arranged to pick her up from her flat at 7pm to take her there by car.

Eventually the day came and Pippa was dressed and ready in plenty of time, and when the buzzer from the front door sounded in her flat she almost ran down the stairs to meet him. Opening the door with a smile she hugged him tightly for a moment, enjoying the scent of his aftershave as her head rested on his shoulder. 

"Did you miss me then?" Jason grinned when she eventually released him. 

"God yes Jason, I kept seeing you on my TV and wishing so much that you were here!" She replied "It's so good to see you in the flesh again!" 

"I missed you too" He smiled and leant in to kiss her, holding her close to him as their tongues entwined. Pippa reached up, running her fingers through his hair and caressing the back of his neck gently. When their lips finally separated, Jason took her hand and led her to his car, opening the passenger door of the vintage Mercedes and watching appreciatively as Pippa folded her shapely legs into the vehicle. He lowered himself into the driver's seat and fired up the engine, heading off into the busy streets toward the little out of town restaurant.

They enjoyed a peaceful meal, catching up with what they had each been doing while they were apart. Pippa was fascinated to hear about the plans for the album launch, which was to be held in a plush London hotel the following Friday night, before it went on sale to the public on the Monday morning. He explained that the music press and representatives from major radio stations and TV music channels would be there and that it was crucial to get them onside if the album was going to be a success. She, in turn, told him about how she had spent her time while he was away, admitting that she had been out and bought a copy of The Circus tour on DVDs because she had never seen Take That perform live and she wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She told him how much she loved it, especially those stripey trousers, and she laughed so hard that she nearly choked on her steak when he told her about the crowd in Manchester forcing him to "Get 'em off".

When they had finished their meal Jason invited her back to his flat again, and she immediately agreed. She didn't have to work the following day and they were having such a good time together that she didn't want the evening to end. As they drove back through the city, Pippa wondered if there might be more that just coffee on the menu tonight. She had very mixed feelings about the possibility that Jason might try to move things to the next level in their relationship, and by the time the car pulled in the car park under the apartment building she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Part of her was desperate to have a closer physical relationship with this amazing, kind, sexy man, but she had only ever had a sexual relationship with one other person and that was Shane. Even in the early days, he had been hurried and rough in his lovemaking, and when he had been out drinking she had often pretended to be asleep when he came home, hoping that he would leave her alone. Sometimes the ploy worked, but on more than one occasion he had forced himself onto her, telling her she was a frigid bitch and that she should be grateful he still wanted to have sex her at all.

She knew that Jason was a different person, and that he would never do anything to hurt her, but that memory of feeling used still haunted her. She was still deep in thought when they got to his apartment and when Jason slipped his arm around her at the door to lead her inside she jumped like a startled rabbit.

"Hey, are you ok Luv" He asked turning her gently to face him "What's the matter?"

Pippa didn't know where to begin, she didn't want him to think she was making assumptions about what might happen between them, but she was so on edge and she couldn't hide it from him, so she decided that she needed to be honest and tell him what was going on in her head. He listened without saying a word as she explained that Shane had been her only other partner. She tried to gloss over the more unpleasant details, but Jason wasn't stupid and he was able to read between the lines and work out that her previous sexual experience had been devoid of any sort of affection or gentleness. 

"Pippa, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, don't you?" He asked, when she had finished speaking "If you want to just have a coffee and cuddle up on the sofa then that's absolutely fine, but if you want more than that, then we can take it as slowly as you want, ok?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, hoping with every ounce of his being that she would let him show her how lovemaking ought to feel. As she stood in his embrace she felt some of the tension begin to melt away, as she realised that she wanted to make love with this beautiful man more than anything else in the world. 

"I want you Jason" She whispered against his chest "But I'm so scared. I don't want to disappoint you, or for you to think I'm some sort of tease. I don't know if I'm ready, but I know I want to try."

"Pippa, sweetheart you could never disappoint me" Jason said softly, stroking her hair. "Tonight will be all about you, ok? I want you to know how special you are, because I think I may be just a little in love with you." 


	12. Chapter 12

Once inside his apartment, Pippa allowed Jason to lead her across the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom. They stopped just inside the door and he kissed her tenderly.

"Remember Pippa" He said quietly "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, so just tell me if things are going too fast for you, ok?"

Pippa nodded and reached up to his face, cupping it in her hands and kissing him softly. She felt his hands in her hair, pulling her to him as their kiss became more passionate. Slowly his hands began to move over her body, caressing her through the thin fabric of her dress. It felt so good and she responded by sliding her hands under his shirt, gently running her fingernails across his back. As he felt her begin to relax, Jason slowly undid the zip on the back of her dress and eased in from her shoulders, so that it fell to the floor at her feet. His lips moved to her neck, kissing it and softly nibbling at her skin. His hands skimmed down her ribcage and settled on her hips, gently pulling her closer to him, until she could feel his erection through the fabric of his jeans.

They moved to his bed, and Pippa's heart pounded in her chest in anticipation, she fumbled at the waistband of his jeans, undoing first the button than then the zip, so that they slid down from his slim hips. He stopped kissing her for a moment to look into her eyes.

"Are you ok babe?" He whispered "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, yes it is, please Jason." Pippa's voice was husky with desire now. "I don't want this to stop, it feels too good"

"Okay. I want this to be all about you tonight, I want you to enjoy every moment" He kissed her again and his hands explored her body, touching and teasing her, taking his time to make sure that she savoured every new sensation. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck and then down to her breasts, his tongues circling her nipples in turn, until she moaned with pleasure. Slowly his hand moved lower, skimming over her soft thighs and sliding between them to send her ever closer to the brink of her climax. When he felt her, moist and ready to receive him, he slowly pushed himself into her, his hips grinding against hers as he move rhythmically, pushing deeper with every thrust. Finally he felt her body tremble as the orgasm overtook her and she cried out his name, and with one final thrust he emptied himself into her.

Afterwards, they lay together, with Pippa cradles in Jason's arms, her head resting against his chest as she listened to the soft sound of his breathing.

"Thank you Jason" She whispered "That was wonderful. I had no idea how good it could feel"

"Promise me you'll never settle for less than wonderful in future" Jason said softly "You must never let anyone make you feel used again. You deserve so much better than that."

They stayed there, asleep in each other arms until morning. Jason woke first and slid carefully from the bed, so as not to disturb her, pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms before heading out to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he was back, with a tray containing tea and a plate of toast.

 

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" He said with a smile, climbing back onto the bed next to Pippa "Breakfast is served"

They ate toast and drank tea together, as Jason told her more about the bands plans for the next few weeks. After the launch of the album they would have to start thinking about tour dates and about what form their live shows would take this time around. He explained that he would need to go back to London a few days before the launch to do a couple more TV shows, and he asked Pippa if she might be able to take a couple of days off and join him there, to spend some time together and maybe meet the rest of the band. He said rather apologetically that he couldn't take her to the launch itself, but that if she didn't mind staying in his flat on her own that evening then they could spend the following day sightseeing, or just relaxing together.

Pippa loved the idea of spending time with him, rather than sitting in Manchester wishing he was there with her. She said that she would try to arrange her days off so that she could work early on Thursday, take the Friday and Saturday off, and maybe work the late shift on Sunday so she didn't have to rush back. Marion was so lovely that she was sure it wouldn't be a problem, although she decided maybe that she wouldn't tell her exactly why she was so keen to take the time off, a she still wasn't sure how well her blossoming relationship with Jason would go down.

By the end of the day it was all arranged. Marion had been quite happy to arrange the staff rota to allow Pippa a few days break, and Jason was delighted when she called him that evening to tell him the news. He would need to be in London from the Wednesday, so they agreed that Pippa would catch a train down on the Thursday afternoon and Jason would meet her at the station and take her back to his London flat, They would have time to have dinner with the rest of the lads on the Thursday evening, and spend Friday most of together before Jason had to leave her and go to the album launch. He told her rather sheepishly that he wouldn't be back til late that night, as the band had already arranged to have a few drinks at Gary's to celebrate after the launch, but he promised to make it up to her by spending all day on Saturday with her before catching an early train together back to Manchester on the Sunday morning.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few days, before Jason had to return to London, he and Pippa spent every spare moment, between her shifts at work, together. They spent hours talking and Pippa found that the more time she spent with Jason, the more she cared about him. He was funny and sensitive and he had a way of making her feel like she was special. It was so different from her relationship with Shane that she almost had to pinch herself sometimes, just to make sure it was real.

The night before he left, they spent the evening in his apartment. He cooked dinner for them both and as they ate the spicy stir fried chicken and vegetables, they chatted about what they would do while Pippa was in London. Jason had invited the rest of the lads and their wives and girlfriends round for dinner on Thursday evening, he grinned that he wasn't planning to spend all evening in the kitchen, and that they would order a take away curry so they could all relax properly.

"I'm not sure I'll be very relaxed" Pippa admitted with a shy smile "I'm not very good with new people at the best of times, and the idea of sitting in the same room as all four members of one of the biggest bands around and all their beautiful, glamorous partners is bloody terrifying!"

Jason slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer to himself on the sofa, planting a gentle kiss on her temple.

"You'll be fine Pippa" He said softly "They're just a bunch of northern lads who happen to have got a lucky break, and as for the girls, well they're all lovely too. They'll love you I promise. You just need to be yourself." 

"I'm just afraid that I'll show you up Jay. I don't exactly have anything interesting to talk about do I? They're going to think I'm just a dull little waitress - which is what I am! I don't know much about Take That, but I know Gary is married to a dancer, and Mark is married to an actress and isn't Howard's girlfriend a model or something...."

Her mini rant was brought to a sudden end as Jason's lips crashed into hers, and she couldn't help responding as his tongue danced with her own. When they're lips parted he cupped her face in his hands and looked intently into her eyes.

"Don't you ever, ever call yourself dull." He said "You've been through more in you life than most people, and just because you're not some super model doesn't make you less of a person! Nobody is going to look down on you or think you don't belong, and as for the other girls being glamorous - well, none of them are as beautiful as you!" 

Before she could begin to argue, his lips were on hers again, his hand entwined in her long dark hair, pulling her closer. As he felt the tension leave her body his hands began to move lower, sliding under her sweater to caress her breasts through the thin lace of her bra. Their kisses became more urgent as Pippa fumbled at his belt, and then the button of his pale blue jeans. She could already feel his erection pressing against the fabric, even before her hand slid inside his boxers, to gently stroke his length causing a moan of pleasure to escape his lips. Within minutes they had made their way to the bedroom, a trail of abandoned clothing littered the floor in their wake. Once on the king sized bed, their bodies entwined as they made love, hungrily, and with an intensity that left them both breathless and exhausted when they finally lay side by side completely spent.

"Oh God, Jason." Pippa sighed "What are you doing to me? I could spend the rest of my life right here with you!"

"Mmmm" Jason smiled, idly tracing patterns on the soft skin of her stomach with his long fingers. "Shame I have to bugger off again tomorrow eh."

Propping himself up on one elbow he leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. "Promise me you're not going to worry about meeting the others." He said quietly. "I want you to relax and enjoy yourself"

"I'll try Jason" Pippa replied, still not convinced that she'd be able to fit in.

"You're going to be fine, and like I said before, they'll all love you!" He stroked a stray strand of hair away from her face and smiled "Now, how about we get some sleep, I need to be on an early train tomorrow and I don't expect Marion would be too impressed if you dozed off at work." He pulled her close until she rested her head on his chest, her arm loosely draped across his body and they both drifted into a contented sleep.

Jason woke first the next morning and slid out of bed carefully so as not to disturb Pippa. He padded naked into the bathroom and quickly showered and shaved, returning to the bedroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his hips. He pulled on a pair of boxers and some jeans and selected a dark blue t shirt and a grey sweater before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to kiss her face.

"Hey, sleepy head" He said with a smile "Would you like a coffee and some breakfast?"

Pippa opened her eyes and yawned. "Mmm, that would be good. What time is it?"

"It's about 7.30. Do you want to have a shower while I go and make the coffee?"

An hour later they were saying goodbye at the station, sharing a final kiss before Jason boarded his train and headed back to London. Pippa felt a lump in her throat as he walked away, and told herself firmly to stop being so ridiculous, after all she'd be seeing him again the following evening. He turned and waved as he boarded the train and she forced a smile and waved back. She remained there on the platform until the train disappeared from view, before turning to make the short walk to work. She hadn't even left the station concourse when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Pulling the phone from her pocket Pippa smiled. The text message read simply *Missing you already. Luv J*


	14. Chapter 14

By lunchtime, while Pippa was rushed off her feet, serving a room full of hungry customers, Jason was climbing out of a taxi at Gary's London home. The band was meeting to discuss final arrangements for the album launch and also for the after party, which was due to take place at a private club in Mayfair. 

"Hello Jase, how was the journey?" Gary smiled as he opened the door. " You've come furthest and you're first here, bloody typical eh?"

"Hi Gaz" Jason grinned, giving Gary a hug. "Where's Mark and Dougie then, lazy buggers"

"Well, we might have to let Mark off, Ellie's not well so he's waiting for her mum to come over and look after the kids before he can get away." Gary explained "As for Howard, God knows! He'll be late for his own funeral! Anyway, come in and have a coffee, I want to hear about this new woman of your's"

Ten minutes later they were sipping steaming coffee in Gary's kitchen and Jason was explaining how he'd met Pippa and telling Gary what an amazing woman she was. He was still extolling her virtues when the doorbell rang a few minutes later. Gary jumped up and Jason heard Howard's familiar voice in the hallway apologising for being late, he could hear Gary jokingly telling him that if he wasn't careful he'd find himself out of a job and Howard telling him in no uncertain terms to bugger off. They appeared back in the kitchen laughing, and Jason jumped up to welcome Howard with a hug.

"Hello mate, decided to join us then did you?" Jason grinned

"Oh sod off" Howard laughed "I overslept alright, so shoot me!"

"Overslept my arse! Bet you just couldn't drag yourself away from Kathy could you, I swear if shagging was an Olympic sport you two would be a dead cert for gold" Jason laughed and Howard held up his hands in mock surrender.

"OK Jay, you got me bang to rights" He grinned "But I bet you're no better now you've found yourself a new woman! I bet you're at it like rabbits"

Gary brought an end to their banter by suggesting that they make a start without Mark as he could be a while yet, and they all moved through to the living room, coffees in hand to get down to the serious business of sorting out who would say what at the press conference at the start of the album launch. They could never be sure exactly what questions would come up, but the same old favourites were inevitable, and by the time Mark arrived half an hour later they were as prepared as they could be. He apologised profusely for being so late but explained that Ellie had a terrible migraine and couldn't lift her head off the pillow without feeling sick so she really couldn't be left to deal with three small children.

"Don't worry Mark. At least you have a proper reason for running late. Not like that randy sod over there." Jason grinned, nodding in Howard's direction "Dougie managed to be late just cos he couldn't keep it in his trousers, isn't that right mate" 

Howard picked up a cushion from the sofa and flung it at Jason, swearing loudly.

Gary joined in the banter teasing both Jason and Howard about their respectively love lives, before bringing them back to order. They briefly talked about the live performance of the lead single which would follow the Q & A at the launch, but as they had performed it on various TV shows already and they still had a final rehearsal planned for the following afternoon, they felt confident that the final result should be polished and problem free.

Once they had satisfied themselves that they were as prepared as they could be for the launch, they spent a couple of hours drinking coffee and chatting. Jason answered numerous questions about Pippa, ignoring Howard's more lewd comments and pleading with them not to make her feel uncomfortable the following night at dinner. He knew they didn't mean any harm, but Howard in particular had such a dirty sense of humour that you could never be sure what he would say next, and he knew how nervous Pippa was about meeting them.

Later that night, back in his apartment, Jason stretched out on the sofa with a glass of red wine. He realised that he missed having Pippa to share the sofa with, and picked up his phone to call her.

In her flat Pippa was watching TV when her phone vibrated on the coffee table next to her, a smile lit up her face when she saw it was Jason calling.

"Hi Pippa" He began "How's your day been?"

"Hi Jay, it's good to hear your voice." Pippa replied "I missed you today"

"I missed you too. I'm sitting here on my own wishing you were with me." He admitted 

They both completely lost track of time as they chatted about their days and about Pippa's visit to London the following day, and it was only when her phone beeped a warning that the battery was running low that she glanced at the time and realised it was gone midnight.

"I'm really sorry Jay, but I'm going to have to go" She said regretfully "I have to be in work for the breakfast shift remember, so I'd better get some sleep. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"OK Luv, I can't wait either. I'll meet you at Euston at about four. We'll have a couple of hours to ourselves before the others come round for dinner, and I'm sure we can find plenty to keep ourselves busy" 

"I bet you can, you bad boy." Pippa laughed "And I bet sightseeing isn't top of your wish list is it."

They spent a few minutes saying their goodbyes, neither of them wanting to hang up. But eventually Pippa pressed the end call button and sighed to herself as she stood up and turned off the television. As she climbed into bed a little later, she smiled at the thought that it was only a few hours until they would be together again, and she wondered how it was possible to miss someone so much when they had only known each other for a matter of weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

In another flat not far away, Craig and four of his less savoury aquaintences sat around on his grubby sofas, cans of lager in hand. They had spent the night putting the finishing touches to a plan of action that Craig was convinced would make him a rich man. He had negotiated a deal to pay a small fee up front to his heavily muscled helpers, with a share of the final profit once the job was over, but he reckoned that even after he had paid off the heavies he would still have enough money to pack in work and start to actually enjoy life. More to the point he was relishing in the fact that he would finally get to hit those jumped up, millionaire pop stars in the wallet, and show them that he wasn't just some faceless nobody after all. The basic plan was simple, and he didn't care too much how his hired help went about doing their part, so long as the end result was achieved.

He had borrowed cash from one of the local loan sharks to cover his initial expenses, safe in the knowledge that he would be paying them back in full before their crippling interest rates kicked in and they started sending their own thugs round to make collections. He had bought a couple of cheap Pay As You Go mobile phones, hired two black transit vans from a local vehicle hire company, and spent a few quid in a local hard wear shop. A small investment he decided, given the potential rewards coming his way very soon.

Having taken the time to do a little internet research, he knew exactly where the album launch was to be held, but he also knew that it would be crawling with security and press, so he had instructed Chris, the brightest of the four heavies he had hired, to follow them after they left the venue and find a more secluded place to put their plan into action

The following day, as Pippa sat on the train, listening to Wooden Boat on repeat her iPod, just to hear Jason's voice, two black transits were negotiating the Friday rush hour traffic, on the M6. Craig swore loudly as the van he was driving was carved up by a BMW, he hated motorway driving at the best of times and now the day had arrived he could feel the tension building. Steve, the young man sitting in the passenger seat next to him could see a vein throbbing on his temple and noticed beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"You alright boss" Steve asked "You look a bit stressed out"

"Course I'm alright" Craig snapped "Just that dick head in the BMW behaving like he owns the fucking road, that's all!" 

They drove on in silence, and Steve leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, deciding that if Craig was going to be a moody shit he might as well try and catch some sleep, because he knew they would be getting very little that night. Craig glanced over at the younger man, and was relieved to see that he wasn't going to try and talk the whole way to London, turning his eyes back to the road ahead he allowed his thoughts to wander, running over his plan in his mind for what was probably the hundredth time. 

It was almost exactly four in the afternoon when Lexi's train pulled into Euston station. She was already standing by the carriage door, willing it to open so she could jump off and find Jason, who had already text her to say he was there waiting. The moment the train pulled to a stop and the doors opened, Pippa was out, and hurrying along the platform, pulling a small weekend case behind her. She saw him standing at the end of the platform and her heart turned a cartwheel in her chest, he looked gorgeous in dark jeans and a white t shirt with a deep V neck exposing the smooth skin at top of his chest. When he saw her, a smile spread across his face and he strode towards her, and as they met he wrapped his arms around her waist and swept her off her feet, spinning her around and planting a kiss firmly on her lips.

"Damn, I've missed you!" He breathed as the placed her gently back onto solid ground. "Let's get you back to my place, so I can show you exactly how much"

"You're an animal" She laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Just as well I've been missing you too isn't it?"

Jason, slipped and arm around her waist, took her case from her with his other hand and guided her out of the station to the taxi rank, and within minutes they were on their way to his flat. In the back of the cab Jason's hand rested on her thigh, his thumb gently stroking her leg through her linen trousers, his touch sending a ripple of excitement through her body.


	16. Chapter 16

At 6pm Jason and Pippa were still lying side by side in his king sized bed, recovering from their earlier exertions. Pippa's thoughts drifted to a less happy time, when her love life consisted of Shane roughly using her body with no thought of actually making it a pleasurable experience for her. How had she put up with it for so long she wondered, glancing across at Jason, who seemed to be able to take her to new levels of pleasure every time they made love. But then again, Shane had been her first proper boyfriend, and she really didn't have any idea how different it could be until the last few weeks. Rolling onto her side she proper herself on one elbow and began lightly tracing patterns with her fingernails on his chest.

"So, what time are the other coming over Jay?" She asked "Do we need to drag ourselves out of bed and start getting ready?"

Jason glanced across at the clock on his bedside table and sighed.

"I guess we should start getting ourselves organised, I told them to come over about seven." He swung his long legs off the side of the bed and padded naked across to the en suite bathroom, stopping in the doorway he turned, "Fancy joining me for a shower" He grinned, giving her a cheeky wink.

Pippa didn't need asking twice and a few minutes later they stood together under the hot, powerful cascade of water. Pippa poured a generous blob of shower gel onto a sponge and began massaging the resulting foam over Jason's body, smiling and she noticed him immediately grow hard with desire. Dropping the sponge she slid her hands down his chest, onward to his flat, toned abdomen and still lower, following the enticing happy trail, until she reached his rock hard erection. Her fingers slowly began to tease him, gliding up and down his shaft, her thumb circling the tip until he was groaning with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, that's so good" He breathed, reaching out to pull Pippa closer. She felt his hand on her thigh and then gasped as his fingers entered her, his thumb working at her clitoris at the same time so that within moments she was on the brink of her orgasm. She pleaded with him not to stop as she felt his hand moving away, but his silenced her with a kiss as he lifted her up, until her back pressed on the cold marble tiles of the shower cubicle. Feeling his erection pressing against her, she wrapped her legs around his hips allowing him to plunge himself inside her. She wrapped her arms around him neck to support herself as he thrust deeper, and she felt his teeth drag across her soft neck as their bodies moving in unison with increasing intensity. Hot water continued to pour over them as she felt herself tipping over the edge once more, crying out his name as she climaxed, and almost immediately she felt his hot wetness fill her as his orgasm met hers. 

They stood a little longer under the shower, recovering themselves from their love making, before Jason gave her a final kiss and stepped out of the cubicle, picking up a towel from the nearby rail. Pippa sighed and reluctantly turned off the shower before she also stepped out and wrapped a luxuriously soft white towel around her slim frame. They were soon dressed and just as Pippa was putting the finishing touched to her make they heard the doorbell ring.

Pippa needn't have worried about how she would fit in with Jason's bandmates, they were friendly, funny and totally accepting of her, and far from being aloof or intimidating she found the other women went out of their way to ensure that she was included in their conversations. They enjoyed a take away curry and the wine flowed freely as they laughed and chatted. By about 11pm Howard's jokes were becoming more and more crude Kathy was starting to show signs of annoyance at his uninhibited, drunken behaviour. Howard, of course was too drunk to notice the filthy looks she was firing at him. It was only he made yet another comment about what he'd like to do with Nicole Sherzinger if he got the chance, and Kathy snapped that she was welcome to him, that he seemed to suddenly realise that he had gone to far.

"Kathy love, you know I don't mean it" He slurred "You're the only woman for me and you know it" He nuzzled his head against her, rather like a puppy that knew it had been naughty. 

"You are such a dickhead when you're drunk!" Kathy retorted, but her tone was teasing now, and the atmosphere that had threatened to become uncomfortable lightened again.

Their cheerful banter continued into the night until Mark yawned and apologised that he and Ellie need to get home for their babysitter. Gary and his wife Debbie also decided they needed to make a move, although they had a live in nanny, Debbie wanted to be able to get up to see the children off to school early next morning. Taxis were called and a few minutes late they all exchanged hugs and Gary and Mark confirmed the time for their final sound check and rehearsal for the launch before they headed out into the cool night air.

Howard and Kathy, having no children to worry about, stayed for another hour or so before Kathy stood up and offered to help clear away the empty plates and glassed that littered the lounge. She and Pippa carried the dirty crockery into the kitchen and stood together loading the dishwasher.

"How long have you and Howard been together" Pippa asked, making conversation.

"Nearly four years" Kathy replied with a smile "I love him to pieces, but God he can be infuriating at times! It can be like living with an overgrown teenager." She passed another plate to Pippa before continuing. "It's like this thing tomorrow night. I know they need to put on an after party after these publicity events, and I know I'd hate it, even if I did go along, but I just know he'll turn up back at the house at some ungodly hour, it's always the same. Just like tonight, Mark and Gary will head home and then I bet Howard and Jason will find some other club to go to for an "after the after party" drink." 

Pippa wasn't sure how she should respond. She hadn't given any thought to the fact that Jason might not come straight home to her after the official party was over. But having seen the band together tonight, she could see how much they enjoyed each other's company, and it was clear that Howard and Jason were especially close, so she guessed Kathy was probably right and she shouldn't expect him to come running home at the earliest opportunity. She resolved not to let herself get upset if he stayed out late and came home a little the worse for wear, after all an album launch was a big deal and he had every right to celebrate. 

"I guess I'd better not make any plans for the morning after then" Pippa mused "I imagine they'll both have sore heads"

"Dead right they will" Kathy grinned "Think I might have to hoover the bedroom around him in the morning. Like I said, worse than a teenager!"

Twenty minutes later, Jason and Pippa had the flat to themselves once more. Jason had had several glasses of red wine and by the time Pippa had cleaned her teeth and removed her make up he was already asleep and snoring softly. She watched him for a while, thinking how beautiful he was, even when he was sleeping, before climbing into the bed next to him. She snuggled close and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against her own, and within minute she too was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

While Jason, Pippa and the others had been enjoying their evening, Craig and his hired help had arrived at an abandoned farm in the Essex countryside. Craig had found the place almost by accident, while searching the internet for a suitable location for his base near London. The old farmer had died, and the farmhouse and outbuildings were now lying empty, while his family waited for the formalities to be dealt with before they could put the place on the market. It was perfect Craig congratulated himself, miles from the nearest village with no risk of anyone disturbing them while they made use of the place. Chris had made short work of jimmying the lock to get them into the house, where they quickly made themselves at home. The electricity had been turned off, but after half an hour searching for the meters they eventually managed to get the power back on and make themselves comfortable.

They spent a while choosing which of the many outbuildings was best suited to their purpose, before returning to the house to go over their plan yet again. Craig was determined that everyone should know exactly what they were doing, and as the time approached he was becoming increasingly worried that something might go wrong at the last minute. By then time he had gone over things for the third time that night the others had had enough.

"For fuck sake!" Chris groaned "We KNOW what we are doing! Can you please shut the fuck up and let us all get some sleep! We're certainly not going to get any tomorrow night are we?"

The others muttered in agreement and eventually Craig gave up and sat deep in thought with a can of Fosters in his hand. Initially he had thought he would wait there at the farm while the muscles of the operation did the hard work, but after much thought he decided that he wanted to be there to see the action take place. He sat now, playing various scenarios over in his mind, and revelling in the prospect of no longer being a nameless memory in the history of Take That. A small smile flickered across his face as he thought how they would be forced to acknowledge him and to show him some respect.

He woke early the next morning while the others were still sleeping. Pulling on his stained anorak, he made his way out to the brick workshop that they had chosen to use the next night, no he thought with a start, not the next night but tonight! By this time tomorrow the hard work would be done and he would be well on the way to achieving his goal. In the workshop he checked the lock on the door, and gave the pipework on the back wall a good shake to check it was safe and secure. Next he found a sheet of plywood and a hammer and nails and boarded up the only window, leaving just a few inches at the top to let in a little light. Once he was satisfied with his work he returned to the house, where the others were now awake and had started tucking in to the crisps and sandwiches that they had bought in a supermarket in the nearest town the previous evening. Looking around the room at the motley looking group he was grateful that they were on his side, because he certainly wouldn't want to meet any of them in a dark alley he thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason woke the next morning with a sore head and a mouth that felt like sandpaper. There was a smell of fresh coffee in the air and he realised that Pippa was already up and moving around. He could hear her in the kitchen, opening cupboards and clattering crockery, sitting himself up in the bed he groaned at the pounding in his skull and dragged his fingers through his hair, wishing fervently that he hadn't had that last glass of wine. He was still trying to summon the enthusiasm to get out of bed when Pippa pushed open the door and appeared with a tray containing two cups of coffee and a plate of toast. Balancing the tray carefully she slid into bed beside Jason and slid the tray to the centre of the bed.

"I thought maybe you'd need a coffee and something to eat to start the day." Pippa smiled. "How's your head? You managed to put away a fair bit of booze last night" She marvelled at how anyone could manage to still look sexy first thing in the morning, especially when the were hung over, but Jason seemed to manage it. Somehow the ruffled hair and the stubble just made him look even more gorgeous.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked as they sat sipping the steaming coffee.

"Do you fancy coming to the hotel while we set up, do our sound check and have a final run through of the performance?" Jason asked "Then once we're done we could go and have something to eat before we come back here. I wish you could take you with me tonight, but we all agreed to just keep strictly it business only, you know - shake the right peoples hand's, mingle with the paps, keep everyone happy, that sort of thing."

"That sounds great, I don't mind about tonight, honestly Jay, and I'd love to watch you all perform, thank you" Pippa leaned across and kissed his stubbly jaw. "What time do we need to get there?"

"We're due to meet at 11.30" He replied. Picking up the tray full of now empty coffee mugs and plates, he carefully slid it onto the bedside table, before turning back to Pippa. The coffee had given him a burst of energy that had been sorely lacking when he first woke up. Giving her a lopsided grin he gently brushed her hair away from her face, sliding his hand behind her head as he leant in to kiss her. "I reckon that gives us just enough time to have a little fun, what do you think?"

"Oh, I think that sounds like an excellent plan" Pippa giggled. She couldn't imagine a time when that sort of offer would ever lose it's appeal.


	19. Chapter 19

At just before 11.30 their taxi pulled up outside the hotel. A large group of fans stood behind metal barriers, hoping for a glimpse of their idols as they arrived at the venue, and Jason knew by the time the official event started the crowd would be even bigger. He felt Pippa's grip on his hand tighten slightly as he moved to open the car door, she suddenly felt very nervous and self conscious about making an entrance in front of so many people.

"It's alright, just stay close to me luv" He reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze. "We're just going to walk straight to the front door, we're not stopping to speak to anyone or sign anything now, we'll be doing that tonight when we do the official red carpet thing. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess" Pippa replied with a nervous smile.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers as they spotted Jason climbing out of the taxi, he took Pippa's hand to help he out before slipping an arm around her waist and walking briskly towards the entrance, smiling and waving to the waiting fans as they went. 

"Well done" He grinned once they were safely inside the building "It's a bit like being in a zoo isn't it? I never can understand why they'd choose to waste their whole day standing around waiting for us to turn up"

They found Gary and Mark chatting in the corner of the conference room, which had been transformed into a temporary concert venue, with a stage at one end and several large posters, displaying images from the album cover, on the otherwise plain walls. When they saw Jason and Pippa approaching, Gary and Mark smiled and welcomed them, giving them both a warm hug before explaining that Howard was running late "again". From the jokey comments that followed Pippa guessed that Howard was well known for his poor timekeeping. They had ordered coffees and almost finished drinking them by the time Howard strolled in, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the others had been waiting for him. Once the initial banter had died down the four men made their way to the stage, Jason kissed Pippa lightly on the cheek and led her to a comfortable upholstered chair near the stage.

"Hope you enjoy this luv" He smiled "I want your honest opinion afterwards, okay?"

"I know I'll love it Jason, I've seen you perform the song on TV and its great!" Pippa couldn't wait to see them perform live, right in front of her, and she knew there were woman all over the country who would give anything to be in her position at that moment. Sure enough they didn't disappoint, the performance gave her goose bumps, even with no audience and the four of them basically walking through their positions and rehearsing the staging for that evening. The harmonies were faultless and as the final bars of the song faded Pippa stood and applauded. Jason jumped effortlessly down from the stage and she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

"Jason, that was brilliant!" Pippa smiled "I can't believe you lot are even better live than you were on TV, everyone is going to love it!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Jason grinned "We're just going to tweak some of the sound levels and then we'll go again. You'll probably be sick of this song by the time we've done it a few more times"

While the sound engineer adjusted the levels on the mixer desk and a lighting engineer climbed the temporary scaffolding to move some of the large coloured lights that hung from a metal framework above the stage, Pippa, Jason and the others stood discussing plans for after the launch. Jason was hugely apologetic that Pippa would have to wait back at his flat, but she insisted that she didn't mind at all, after all, she had already seen them perform now, and as he had already explained there would be lots of hand shaking and small talk and Pippa was certain that she would only feel uncomfortable, even if she did attend. After the launch the band, their close assistants and some of the record company staff would be going to an after party at a nearby club, before the four guys headed back to Gary's house for a few drinks to end the night. Howard joked that he'd be in trouble with Kathy when he turned up pissed in the early hours and made the others promise to remind him to keep the noise down when he went home. Mark had already arranged to stay over at Gary's for the night so as not to disturb Ellie and the kids, and Debbie was going to take their kids to Mark's so the lads had the house to themselves and didn't have to worry about keeping the noise down. Jason promised to try not to wake Pippa when he got back, teasing her that she and Kathy would be plotting how to punish him and Howard for abandoning them.

After another hour or so of re runs through the song, with the engineers adjusting and re adjusting their equipment, they were finally satisfied that everything was ready for the evening and Jason and Pippa said their goodbyes. The band were to arrive together that night, and they arranged for the car to pick Jason up last, as he lived nearest to the venue. Taxis were called and half an hour later Jason and Pippa were back at his flat, relaxing on the sofa with steaming mugs of coffee. Pippa leaned against his chest, her legs curled under her enjoying the feel of his arm around her shoulders and his fingers gently tracing patterns on her arm. She couldn't think of anywhere in the world she would rather be at that moment, she felt safe and secure and she wished the moment would never have to end.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours later, Jason was showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a white t shirt with a deep v neck, topped with a grey blazer. Pippa looked up as he walked back into the living room and felt a tingle of desire, he looked so gorgeous that she would have loved to take him straight back to the bedroom and make love to him.

You look amazing" She smiled, jumping up from the sofa to kiss him, her hand skimming over the t shirt, feeling his nipple erect under the light fabric.

"Thanks, you reckon this looks ok then?" Jason asked "We have outfits organised for the performance at the hotel, but I want to have something comfortable to change into afterwards before we head off to the club and back to Gary's. You don't think this is too casual?"

"I told you, you look great!" Pippa reassured him "Just make sure you're ready to fight off the girls in that club, I bet they'll be throwing themselves at you!" She was only half joking, suddenly feeling a little insecure about him spending the night out looking so hot. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she had no doubt that there would be plenty of girls trying to lead him astray.

"Hey" Jason gently cupped her face in his hands and looking directly into her eyes "I'm not interested in any other girls, I'm only interested in you and I'll be back here with you before morning, okay?"

At that moment the intercom to the flat buzzed.

"That'll be the car, I'd better get going" Jason said, giving Pippa a final kiss before heading for the door.

"Good luck, and have fun tonight" Pippa called after him "See you later"

The flat felt suddenly very quiet and empty as she settle herself back on the sofa and picked up the magazine she had been reading earlier. Picking up a remote control she turned on the TV and selected a music channel that was playing songs from the 1990s, hoping that maybe there would be an old Take That video at some point in the show.

The album launch was a huge success, the audience of journalists and photographers seemed to appreciate the performance and the press conference afterwards went well, with no unexpected or difficult questions. By the time Jason and the rest of the band, their security and various assistants and record company staff arrived at the club for the after party the mood was buoyant and everyone was ready to celebrate. 

They stayed in the club until around 2am, enjoying a few drinks and a chance to relax. It was Mark who suggested they move on, back to Gary's to end the night with a couple of quiet drinks, he had a few ideas for the tour next year that he wanted to talk about and sometimes their best ideas came after a few drinks.

As the taxis they had ordered pulled away from the club none, of them noticed a black van slide into the traffic just behind them, and as the cars pulled into the quiet private road where Gary lived, the van parked on the main street nearby. Inside the van Craig could feel his pulse racing in anticipation. Picking up the cheap pay as you go phone he had bought, to avoid any calls being traced back to him, he called Chris to give him directions to his location. It was nearly time.


	21. Chapter 21

Jason glanced at his watch as he sank into the soft leather sofa in Gary's living room, it was a little after 2am. Gary and Mark had headed out to the kitchen to get some wine and a few snacks, but Howard, who was already a little drunk, flopped down next to Jason and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Great night eh Jay?!" He slurred "They bloody loved us at the launch"

"Yeah, it's been good" Jason agreed "But I think I'm going to make a move soon"

"Ahhh. Keen to get back to young Pippa? She waiting up for you is she?" Howard grinned "Are you on a promise tonight?"

"You really do have a one track mind don't you?!" Jason scolded "I promised to take her sightseeing tomorrow and I just don't want to be too knackered and hung over, that's all. Wouldn't do you any harm to get back to Kathy either, she was pretty cranky with you the other night when you got pissed, so I don't reckon rolling in totally legless in time for breakfast will go down too well!"

"You might be right there, she's been proper moody lately, but I guess I'll let her off. I'm not meant to tell anyone so sshhhh" Howard touched a finger to his lips to emphasise the point, the grinned a lopsided drunken grin and whispered "We're having a baby."

Jason was delighted to hear Howard's news, and guessed it did explain why Kathy had seemed a bit out of sorts lately. He hugged his good friend, and was just congratulating him when Mark and Gary appeared with the wine and a tray of glasses and two tubes of Pringles.

"Ey up, what's going on here then." Gary asked, putting the wine down on a low glass table.

"You going to tell the others then Howie?" Jason smiled "You can't keep it under wraps now you've told me you know"

The others were as delighted to hear Howard's news as Jason had been, and Gary disappeared back to the kitchen to find a bottle of champagne to celebrate. A few minutes later they sat sipping the vintage Dom Perignon. They chatted about Howard's news and then conversation moved on to the tour which was planned for next summer. Mark had some great ideas for set designs and themes for some of the new album tracks and the others chipped in with their own ideas at intervals, until eventually there was a lull in the conversation.

"So, Howard. are you going to behave like a responsible boyfriend and father-to-be and get yourself home to that woman of yours" Jason asked as he drained the last of the champagne from his glass and placed it on the table "I'm going to head off now anyway. Do you want to share a cab?"

"Nah" Howard replied "I'll make a move in a bit, but I'll have one more drink first, so I'll get a separate cab."

Jason sighed, he could see Howard was already pretty drunk but there was no telling him sometimes. 

"Okay mate, if you're sure" He said, pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling through to find the number of a mini cab company that he used regularly when he was in London.

The cab arrived outside Gary's ten minutes later and Jason said his goodbyes and jumped into the back seat. He leaned gratefully back against the upholstery, he was getting too bloody old for these late night drinking sessions he decided. He hadn't had as much to drink as Howard, but he could still feel his head spinning slightly and he had a feeling he might regret that last glass of champagne in the morning. The cab pulled away from the kerb outside Gary's house and as it turned out onto the main road towards Jason's apartment, a black van moved away from the side of the road and joined the flow of traffic just behind the cab.

Howard was about to pour himself another glass of champagne when his mobile phone pinged in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was a text from Kathy.

WHERE ARE YOU???

"Oh God, shouty capitals" Howard groaned "Maybe I'd better make a move too after all. I thought Kathy would be asleep and not miss me for a while longer, but it looks like I've been rumbled"

There was a little teasing about him being henpecked as he waited for his cab to arrive, but also some words of advice about making sure he treated Kathy right now she was carrying his baby. Howard was really too drunk to pay much attention to any of it, but he wasn't too drunk to know that he should really have called it a night earlier and been home with Kathy by now. As he sat in the back of the cab he pulled out his phone and started to compose a soppy text to Kathy, telling her he was sorry and he loved her. He was so busy forcing his alcohol dulled brain to type in coherent English, that he didn't notice the black van, identical to the one that had followed Jason, pull out behind his cab as it turned out of Gary's road and headed across London towards his home.


	22. Chapter 22

Pippa couldn't sleep. She had dozed for a while but was now wide awake, the clock of the bedside table told her it was 3.15 and she was just debating whether to go and make herself a cup of tea when she heard a car pull up in the street below and a door open and close. Jumping out of bed she hurried to the window to see Jason leaning in through the front window of his cab to pay the driver, a smile played on her lips as she debated whether to run down the stairs to greet him at the front door - would anyone else be around to see her, wearing nothing but one of Jason's old t shirts and a pair of pyjama shorts? She made up her mind and turned away from the window to run and meet him. Had she stayed just a few seconds longer she might have seen the three men in dark clothing climb out of a black transit van that had parked a few yards along the road.

Jason realised as the cool night air hit him, that he was more drunk than he had thought, he fumbled around in his pocket to find money to pay the driver then continued to dig around for his keys as he walked slightly unsteadily up the steps to the front door of the building. Suddenly he heard the sound of somebody running behind him... no not just somebody, several people. Before he could fully compute what was happening he felt himself being grabbed from behind and pulled backwards, someone grabbed his left arm and forced it up behind his back, twisting it so violently that he gasped in pain.

"Hey, take what you want" Jason said, through gritted teeth. "I'm not carrying much cash anyway"

"I don't want your money pretty boy" The rasping voice behind him was filled with venom and Jason's confidence that he might be able to talk himself out of the situation faded rapidly. He tried to struggle free of the man's grasp, using the flexibility born out of years of dancing to twist himself free momentarily, but before he could try to make his escape, a second man was suddenly in front of him. He saw the fist a split second before it connected with his face, sending his sprawling backwards so that he crashed into the wall, hitting the side of his head on the rough brickwork. His head was spinning and he could taste blood in his mouth from the punch that had split his lip, he put a hand to his head where it had hit the wall and felt the unmistakeable, sticky warmth of blood as it trickled through his hair. 

Pippa bounded excitedly down the stairs and turned the final corner to the front door, she was a little surprised that Jason hadn't come into the building yet, but with a huge smile on her face she threw open the door to greet him. The scene before her brought her to a sudden halt, and for a split second she couldn't quite work out what was happening. Jason was struggling in the grasp of two heavy set men, blood tricked from the corner of his mouth and down the side of his face. She was still trying to process what was happening and what she should do when she heard two voices simultaneously.

"Run, Pippa!" Jason shouted desperately at her as soon as he saw her emerge into the midst of the nightmare he was experiencing. He was suddenly even more afraid, realising that she too was now in danger.

At the same moment, one of the men holding Jason yelled at the third man to grab her. Pippa turned and tried to get back into the building, hoping to be able to slam the door closed and call the police, to get help before the thugs who were attacking Jason could hurt him any more. She had only moved a couple of steps when the man grabbed her from behind, he was incredibly strong, pinning her arms against her sides and lifting her off her feet, so that her legs kicked uselessly in the air.

"Please, don't hurt her" Jason begged "I'll do whatever you want, just let her go"

"Can't do that I'm afraid" the man to his right growled "Looks like you'll have some company on our little drive. Now if you just behave yourself, maybe you'll both stay in one piece. Try anything stupid and that pretty little woman of yours won't stay pretty for long - do you understand?"

Jason understood only too well and immediately stopped struggling in their grasp. Whatever these people had planned for him he knew he had to do everything in his power to protect Pippa. He allowed his captors to fasten a cable tie around his wrists, pulling it so tight that the plastic bit into his skin. He didn't resist as they led him to the van that waited nearby, glancing back he saw that Pippa's hands were also now tied. The look of absolute terror on her face as she was dragged towards the waiting van was heart wrenching and Jason couldn't bear it. With a strength he didn't know he had, he pulled free of the hands holding his arms and launched himself at the man forcing Pippa towards the van, his shoulder smashed into the mans chest, knocking him backwards and loosening his grip on Pippa's arm.

"RUN!!" Jason screamed, throwing himself at the man again in an attempt to give Pippa time to get away. Taking the chance she had been given Pippa turned and ran, her bare feet hurt as she sprinted along the pavement, and it was hard to run with her hands tied tightly behind her back. She had almost reached the corner of the street when she heard a cry of pain behind her. Looking over her shoulder she was horrified to see Jason lying on the pavement, curled in a foetal position with one of their attackers standing over him, kicking him repeatedly. The other men were chasing after her and seeing her turn, one of them shouted.

"Stop there my pretty and maybe I'll ask Derek there not to break any more of lover boys ribs" 

As if to illustrate his point the man attacking Jason kicked him hard yet again as he lay on the ground. Pippa stopped running, tears of terror coursed down her face as she allowed herself to be grabbed roughly and dragged back to the waiting vehicle. She was in no doubt that these men would kill Jason without a second thought, so she didn't resist as she was shoved into the back and looked on in horror as they pulled Jason to his feet and threw him into the back of the van beside her before slamming the doors closed on them. It was almost completely dark in the back of the van and Pippa edged across the rough plywood floor to where she knew Jason was lying. She knew he was hurt and she desperately wanted to help him, but with her hands tied behind her there was nothing she could do.

"Jason" She said, trying to suppress the tears and stay calm "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have run" She felt totally responsible for the beating he had taken and it was tearing her apart. She could hear that his breathing was laboured and was really scared that he was seriously injured.

"It's not your fault babe. I wanted you to get away. You should have kept running. You should have got away." She was relieved to hear his voice, even though it was obvious from his tone that he was talking through gritted teeth and was far from okay. She shuffled closer to him and leaned down to kiss him gently on his stubbled jaw, wishing that she could hold him. 

The front doors of the van slammed shut and the engine roared into life. As the van pulled away Pippa lay down close to Jason, terrified that they were being driven to some quiet spot where nobody would be around to witness their murder.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, a few streets away, Howard's taxi was pulling up outside his townhouse. Shoving a twenty pound not at the driver for the £9 fare he climbed out of the cab and staggered slightly as he headed to his front door. He already had his key in the lock when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. The amount of alcohol he had consumed made it difficult for Howard to compute what was happening and acting on instinct he swung his fist at the man behind him, he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his hand as his knuckles slammed into the side of the man's head. He mentally congratulating himself on his fighting skills as his assailant swore and released his grip on Howard's arm, but his self satisfaction was short lived when he realised that his assailant was not alone. As the first man staggered back, two more heavy set thugs took his place. In his rather drunken state Howard was ready to try and fight his way out of the situation, he'd been a pretty damn good kick boxer in his youth and with a few drinks inside him he had a totally unrealistic confidence in his ability to fight off the three musclebound thugs. 

Inevitably, as he lunged towards the men fists flailing, they very quickly overpowered him, securing his hands behind his back with a cable tie. Howard found himself helpless, held tightly between two of the men while his first attacker stood in front of him, eyes full of anger. Even with a brain fogged by alcohol, Howard knew all to well what was coming and he braced himself as the first punch landed in his stomach, doubling over as the breath was knocked out of him, a second punch connected hard with his cheekbone and he felt his world begin to spin. He had no idea how many more blows landed before the beating finally ended. Barely conscious, he could do nothing to prevent himself being bundled into the back of the van that waited just along the road. As the door slammed shut behind him, Howard lay on the hard floor, trying to make his brain focus and to work out what the hell was happening.

Kathy had been sleeping on and off all night, when she had woken at 2.30 and realised Howard was still out, she sent the angry text message he had received at Gary's. Part of her regretted sending it as soon as she had hit the button, but she was genuinely annoyed that he wasn't home. She had dozed off again and now she found herself awake yet again, she rolled over and picked up her mobile from the table beside the bed, it was 3.30 and still Howard wasn't back. Outside the house she could hear the neighbours dog barking, and she guessed that was what had woken her, but couldn't understand what he was barking at in the middle of the night, he was usually very quiet and she hardly ever heard him bark. She was still pondering this when she heard an engine revving loudly in the street outside, followed by a screech of tyres on tarmac. Damn it the neighbourhood was going downhill she thought, sitting up in bed she sent another text to Howard.

MISSING YOU. WILL YOU BE BACK SOON? LOVE K


	24. Chapter 24

Craig sat in the passenger seat of the van which carried Jason and Pippa, Chris had been driving in silence for a while now, and Dan, the youngest of the three, sat in the other seat, looking shell shocked. It was fair to say that the snatch hadn't gone to plan and Craig had been frantically trying to work out what he was meant to do with the unwanted woman hostage he found himself with. He could just make Chris stop the van and dump her on the side of the road, but she had seen all their faces and she knew they had abducted Jason, and the last thing he wanted was for the police to get involved. Maybe he should pay Chris or Dan a bonus to take her out into the woods and quietly slit her throat, but however much he wanted to hurt the men he felt had robbed him of his destiny, he wasn't about to kill a young woman in cold blood. No, the only option was to keep her, and the more he thought about it the more he thought this might be a good idea - he had already seen that the best way to make Jason co-operate was to threaten this woman, having her around might make keeping Jason and Howard under control a whole lot easier. 

In the back of the van Jason had managed to wriggle himself into a semi sitting position against one of the side panels of his mobile prison. He was beginning to feel less dazed and his head had more or less stopped spinning. 

"Pippa" He said softly, not wanting their captors in the front of the van to hear him "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, and he was frankly terrified, but he was also worried for Pippa. It was obviously him that these people had been after. and he felt bad that she had got caught up in the madness.

"I'm not hurt" Pippa replied. "Just scared. What's going on? Who are these people and what do they want?" She moved closer to Jason, sitting next to him, against the side of the van and resting her head against his shoulder, drawing comfort from the feel of his body close to hers "How about you? I was so scared! I thought they were going to kill you!"

"I'll be okay, I don't think anything's broken" Once he had stopped feeling so dizzy and dazed, Jason had spent a while moving his body around to see exactly what damage his assailants boots and fists had done. He concluded that although he felt like he'd been hit by a Manchester tram, all his limbs seemed to move. He could feel that his face was probably not looking great, his lip was swollen and he could feel dry blood congealing on his skin and in his hair, but basically he decided that there was nothing wrong that time wouldn't put right. "Not sure I'll be up to much in the bedroom for a day or two though" He joked somewhat lamely.

Pippa slapped him, but very gently so as not to hurt him, and tutted. 

"You really do have a one track mind Mr Orange" She scolded, glad that he at least felt well enough to be joking with her, even if it was a piss poor joke. After a moment's silence she added quietly "I have a feeling the opportunity may be sadly lacking anyway, unless you have any bright ideas about how we are going to get out of this nightmare"

"I wish I did" Jason replied "I wonder where they're taking us? It's strange but the fat guy that seemed to be giving the orders looked sort of familiar, but I can't think where I might have seen him before."

Pippa shivered. Now that the adrenaline had begun to subside she realised that she was freezing. It was late autumn and she was still wearing only her pyjama shorts and Jason's old t shirt. Jason felt her body tremble as she huddled close to him. He longed to be able to put his arms around her. He tried, not for the first time, to pull his hands free from the cable tie that held them behind his back, but it was hopeless, all he achieved was to rub yet more skin from his wrists as the plastic cut into them. He shuffled closer to her so that their bodies were pressing together.

"You're so cold babe" He said softly, feeling the chill of her skin against his own. He hoped that wherever they were being taken that it would at least be warmer than this van.

They sat huddled together as the van continued on it's journey. It was another hour before they finally felt the road under them change from smooth tarmac to what felt like a rutted track, stones and gravel crunched under the tyres and the van lurched from side to side as it negotiated the rough ground. It was an uncomfortable ride for the three men in the cab, but for Jason and Pippa, being thrown around in the back, it proving even more unpleasant.

"Shit!" Jason swore quietly through gritted teeth as his bruised ribs crashed against the side of the van yet again. "How much further?"

His question was answered almost immediately as the van came to an standstill. They heard cab doors open and then close and the sound of footsteps moving to the back of the vehicle.

The back doors swung open, and the darkness they had endured on the journey was replaced by the pale light of early morning. 

"Get out. NOW!" Craig ordered "And don't even think about trying anything clever."

Pippa and Jason obeyed in silence, as they got to the open doors Chris grabbed Jason by the arm and pulled him roughly out of the van. With his hands tied behind him and his legs still unsteady from the treatment he had received earlier, Jason lost his balance as he landed on the rough ground, he stumbled forward onto his knees before toppling sideways into the mud. Pippa looked on in horror as he was dragged back to his feet by the fat ugly man who was clearly enjoying making Jason's life as unpleasant as possible. A third man, who was younger and, Pippa decided, a little less scary, took her arm and rather than pulling her from the van, allowed her to jump down on her own, supporting her as she landed. They followed behind Jason, who was now half walking and half being dragged towards a building that looked like it might be a garage or a workshop. Once inside the building Craig picked up a Stanley knife from a bench. 

"Remember, don't try anything clever." He snarled, holding the blade against Jason's face briefly, before he moved behind him and used the knife to cut through the cable tie holding his hands behind his back. Jason gratefully brought his hands in front of him and massaged his sore wrists, but the respite was short lived as the tie was replaced with metal handcuffs, which Craig fastened more tightly than was necessary, to his right wrist. The other side of the restraint he quickly clipped to a sturdy piece of metal pipework which was attached to the wall of the building. 

Pippa tried hard not to show her fear as she too was released from the plastic ties and secured with handcuffs to another pipe a few feet from Jason. Without another word, the three men turned to leave, but as Craig and Chris marched out the building Dan stopped and picked up an old blanket from the bench by the door, tossing it to Pippa, who gratefully wrapped it around herself, ignoring the stench of mould and engine oil that emanated from the filthy material. 

The door slammed shut and Craig secured the large padlock. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the nearby farmhouse, stage one was complete and he had received a call to say that the second team were on their way. He was one step closer to getting what he believed was owed to him.


	25. Chapter 25

As the sound of footsteps outside faded, Jason shuffled closer to Pippa, who sat huddled against the wall with her legs drawn up to her chest and her face buried against her knees, the filthy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was trying to stay calm but her heart was still pounding and she couldn't stop the tears that streaked her grubby face.

"Hey babe" Jason said, putting his free arm gently around her shoulders "Are you okay?"

Pippa raised her head from her knees and looked across at Jason and a huge sob wracked her body, it was the first time she had seen him properly in daylight and she could barely recognise him.

"Oh God Jason, what have they done to you" She reached across to gently stroke his blood stained cheek. "I'm fine, apart from being scared shitless. But look at you!"

"I'll be fine, honestly. But I reckon maybe we should postpone the calendar photo shoot, eh?" He decided to try for humour, because he didn't know how else to make the situation seem any less dreadful. "Unless they make me Mr October of course. You know, stick with a Halloween theme"

"Stop it Jason, please" Pippa sobbed "I can see you're not fine, and it's not bloody funny. You need a doctor and we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere and I'm so bloody scared. What are they going to do to us next?" 

Wrapping his arm more tightly around her shoulders he pulled Pippa gently towards him and kissed her on her tear streaked cheek. 

"Hey ... I'm sorry babe. Please don't cry, I really will be fine, honest. I'm sure it looks worse than it really is, you know my mum used to say when we were kids, a little bit of blood goes a long way. I bet once I get cleaned up it'll just be a few grazes and a bruise or two. If it makes you feel any better, I'm bloody scared too, and I'm still sure I know that bloke from somewhere, but I can't for the life of me think who he is, or what I've done to piss him off enough for him to do this" 

"I'm sorry" Pippa sniffed, trying to regain control not let panic set in "I'm being pathetic aren't I? Just tell me to pull myself together okay. Sitting here crying isn't going to help anyone is it" She forced a small smile and kissed him softly. She was still afraid, still cold and still had no idea what was going on, but at least she had Jason and if he could keep it together then she damn well would too. 

Jason was about to tell her that she absolutely wasn't pathetic when they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. Tyres crunched on the rough ground outside as it came to a halt, and doors opened and closed. There were muffled voices and foot steps, and as the foot steps got closer they could here scuffling, as though there was a struggle of some sort going on. 

"Don't be a fucking idiot" A voice growled, just outside the door "Or I'll break the rest of your fucking ribs" 

With that, the door swung open and two men entered struggling to keep hold of a third man who was fighting to break free of their grasp, despite the fact that his hands were tied behind his back and that he had obviously been the victim of a violent assault. In fact it took Jason a few seconds to realise who it was that was joining them in their makeshift prison.

"Oh my God! Howard?" He said in absolute horror, as his best friend was dragged across the room and shoved roughly to the floor beside him.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Howard was safely secured in the dank building, one of the three men who had dragged him in leant over and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back so that he was face to face with him.

"Any more fucking stupid heroics from you and I swear to God, I will make all your lives more miserable that you could ever imaging" He hissed, before turning and following his two associates out of the building, slamming the door and locking it behind them.

Once they were gone Jason reached over and gently placed his hand on Howard's arm. Feeling his touch, Howard slowly raised his head and looked at him, through eyes that were almost swollen shut, struggling to focus on Jason's face.

"Jay? What the fuck's going on?" Howard croaked hoarsely. "One minute I was standing by my front door trying to decide how mad Kathy was going to be with me, and the next I'm having seven shades of shit punched out of me by a bunch of Neanderthals."

"You look like shit mate" Jason said looking Howard up and down. "They must have given you a right hiding"

"Yeah, well I think I probably pissed them off a bit when I punched one of them in the face" Howard said, somewhat proudly "I wasn't about to make life easy for the bastards"

"You silly sod" Jason could imagine the scene. Howard with a few too many drinks inside of him, thinking he could take on the world. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better to be honest. I think they've broken my ribs, they hurt like an absolute bitch, and I've got the headache from hell. But then you don't look so great yourself mate"  
Howard looked across to where Pippa sat, pale and frightened just beyond Jason. "How about you Pippa? Are you okay?" 

"Yes, thanks Howard" She replied, surprised he even remembered her name in the circumstances. "They didn't hurt me. I just wish we knew what was going on. Not knowing what they want is what's most scary I think"

After an hour or so of sharing accounts of what had happened when they were taken, they fell into silence. Exhausted by a night of little or no sleep and from the emotional and physical trauma they had suffered, they eventually drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. Only to be woken a short time later as the door of the building was flung open.

Craig strode in, accompanied by Chris. Kicking Jason and Howard to make sure he had their attention Craig thrust a newspaper at them.

"Sit up and hold this up in front of you" He ordered.

"Go fuck yourself" Howard retorted, still determined not to make life easy for their captors. He braced himself for the punch he expected, but it never came. Instead Craig took a few steps across the room and grabbed Pippa, dragging her to her feet and pinning her to the wall by the throat. Struggling to breathe Pippa was gripped with absolute terror as Craig's other hand grabbed her breast and twisted it viciously making her cry out in pain.

"I don't think you boys are in any position to argue with me, do you?" He growled "Now do as you're bloody told and hold up the fucking paper! Before I rearrange this young lady's face!"

"For fuck sake Howard!" Jason pleaded, feeling totally helpless. "Just do it!"

Howard had no doubt that Craig would carry out his threat, and seeing the terror on Pippa's face, Howard snatched up the newspaper, unfolded it and held it up between himself and Jason.

Craig released his grip on Pippa and pulled the cheap phone from his pocket.

"Lower." He demanded, "I want them to see your faces too"

When he was happy, he took several photos, which he hoped would put the fear of God into Gary bloody Barlow and that irritating prat Mark. He hoped that the images of Howard and Jason bleeding and defeated would ensure that they co operated without any argument. Not long now and he would be a wealthy man - maybe not as rich as the smug bastards that had robbed him of a place in their world - but enough to make a new life for himself somewhere.

"What's Barlow's number?" He demanded

"I don't know" Jason replied "It's on my phone, but I don't have it here" 

"How about you?" He turned to Howard "Are you going to tell me?" He hadn't bargained on the fact that they might not know Gary's number.

Howard thought about denying that he knew it, but he had a good memory for numbers and could have told him any of the other lad's numbers without referring to his phone, and the thought of what this thug might do to Pippa made him decide to give him what he wanted.

Craig punched the digits into his phone and typed a short message to accompany the photo he had chosen to send.

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM ALIVE AGAIN YOU'LL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. I'LL BE IN TOUCH. NO POLICE!

He hit send with a satisfied smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Kathy woke at 8.30 and rolled over, expecting to see Howard in the bed beside her. When she found the bed empty she got up and checked the spare room, and then the sofa in the living room, thinking that maybe Howard had decided not to risk disturbing her when be got back. Finding no sign of him she tried calling him, but his phone just rang out and she heard his voice inviting her to leave a message after the tone. She left a terse message, making it very clear how pissed off she was with him.

An hour later she was showered and dressed and even more angry as Howard hadn't returned her call, or picked up when she tried calling him again. In the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee, opening the fridge she found an empty plastic milk bottle. Why the hell did Howard insist on putting the empty bottle back in the fridge - would it kill him to be the one to pop out and buy more milk occasionally she fumed. Pulling on a pair of boots and a jacket she grabbed her phone and keys and headed out of the door.

Outside she noticed blood spattered on the pavement, she was wondering how it got there when something else caught her eye. Lying in the gutter she saw a mobile phone with a familiar tan leather cover, her heart lurched in her chest, she had bought the designer cover for Howard for his last birthday. Picking the phone up she saw that the case was stained with blood and panic began to set in. She thought about calling the police, but stopped herself immediately, Howard probably wouldn't want the publicity of being involved on some sort of street brawl. She needed to speak to Gary she decided, maybe he'd know were Howard was, perhaps he had even gone back to Gary's house, or maybe to Jason's rather than come home and have to admit to her that he'd got into a fight.

Gary picked up on the third ring, sounding as though he'd only just woken up.

"Hello Kathy" He greeted her sleepily "Everything OK?"

"No Gary, not really" Kathy replied. She explained about Howard not coming home, and the blood outside, and the phone.

"You'd better come on over luv" Gary said. "Looks like I've got a text on my phone, so maybe that's Howard. I'll check it when I hang up from you ok? Try not to worry and I'll see you in a few minutes"

The message was from an unknown number, but Gary guessed that if Howard had lost his phone he might have borrowed one to send the message. He wondered what the hell Howard would have to stay for himself as he hit the button to open the message.

"FUCK!" Gary's loud expletive brought Mark out of the spare bedroom, running his hand through his messy, bed head hair.

"What's up mate" He asked sleepily

"It's Jay and Howard." Gary held the phone out so Mark could see the screen. "Look at the state of them!"

Mark looked in horror at the image of his two friends battered and bruised, holding up today's paper, presumably to prove that the photo was new and they were at least still alive. 

"We have to call the police Gaz" Mark said "They'll know how to handle this, they have experts who'll get them back safe"

"We can't Mark. The message says no police, we can't risk getting them involved. You can see they already beat the shit out of them, God knows what would happen if they found out we did" Gary had no idea what they should do, his mind raced as he tried to decide who might be able to help them. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell downstairs.

"That'll be Kathy. She called just now cos Howard hadn't come home and she thought he'd been in a fight, I guess we know now what happened to him" Gary pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms over the boxers he had worn to bed and ran down the stairs to let Kathy in, while Mark returned to the guest room to get dressed.

When he opened the door Kathy took one look at his ashen face and knew something was wrong.

"Gary? What is it?" She asked "Was that text from Howard?"

"You'd better come in Kathy love" Gary said quietly, leading her into the living room. He was unsure how to break the news to Howard's pregnant girlfriend that the man she loved was hurt and was being held prisoner somewhere by God knows who. "Come and sit down"

"I don't want to sit down Gary! Tell me what the hell's going on! What's the stupid sod been up to?" Kathy snapped. "Let me see that text. He'd better have a bloody good excuse for staying out all night"

"He would have come home if he could. Please sit down Kathy" Once she had settled on the sofa, Gary sat beside her and took a deep breath, there was no easy way to say this he decided. 

"Howard's in trouble Kathy" He began "I don't know exactly what's going on but it looks as though he and Jason have been kidnapped. The text was a photo of the two of them, it was taken this morning, and there was a message saying not to call the police and that to wait for another message"

"Let me see" Kathy said, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I don't know if that's a good idea love" Gary replied, reluctant to let her see the picture of Howard looking like he'd been beaten half to death.

"Just show me the damn picture. I need to see him" Kathy held out a hand for the phone.

"Show her Gaz" Mark said as he joined them and sat beside Kathy "She needs to know what's going on"

"OK." Gary sighed "But Kathy you need to be prepared. He looks pretty rough, I think he must have put up a fight when they took him" He opened the message and handed the phone over.

Kathy stared silently at the phone. A tear trickled down her face as she looked at the image. Mark put a hand supportively on her arm.

"We'll get him back Kathy" He said quietly "We'll do whatever it takes to get them both back"


	28. Chapter 28

Craig sat in the farm house and checked his watch. two hours had passed since he had sent the photo to Gary and he reckoned he'd given them long enough to stew on it. Picking up the phone he typed another message.

YOU OWE ME! I WANT £1MILLION BY NOON TOMORROW OR I WILL START RETURNING YOUR FRIENDS TO YOU ONE PIECE AT A TIME!! AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS

He hit send and smirked to himself. He was really rather enjoying wielding some power at last. And he half hoped that they would fail to get the money together in time, because he rather liked the idea of sending them a finger, or maybe an ear to show them he meant business.

In their makeshift prison, Jason, Howard and Pippa had spent the last hour discussing how they might escape from their situation, but came to the conclusion that any escape attempt was likely to end badly, especially as Jason, and Howard were in no condition to put up any sort of fight against the muscle bound thugs holding them there. They were all thirsty and hungry and Pippa was beginning to feel that her bladder might burst if she didn't get to a toilet soon.

"Jason, this is embarrassing, but I really need a wee" She admitted "I don't think I can hold on much longer"

"No need to be embarrassed babe" He gave her hand a squeeze "To be honest I was starting to think the same thing. We need to attract some attention and get them to take us to a toilet, and maybe we can get them to give us something to eat and drink too. Let's try shouting, see if anyone comes"

After a few minutes of yelling at the tops of their voices for someone to come, they heard footsteps outside and the door swung open. Pippa was relieved to see Dan standing there, he had seemed the least intimidating of their three attackers and she felt he was most likely to be sympathetic.

"You all need to shut the fuck up" He said as he entered the building "Craig's getting pissed off listening to you and believe me, you don't want him coming over here himself to shut you up!"

"Listen mate" Jason said, trying to appease him "We just want something to eat and drink and we all need to use the toilet. Could you arrange that for us, cos it's going to get bloody unpleasant in here if you don't"

Dan hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he should go and ask Craig before agreeing to the request. 

"Please!" Pippa begged "I really need to use the toilet, please don't make me go here."

"OK" Dan said "I'll take you one at a time to a toilet, but if you so much as think of trying anything, I can promise you that Craig and the others will be over here to make you wish you hadn't, do you understand me?"

"Do any of us look like we could try anything?!" It was Howard that spoke now "Just take Pippa to the toilet for Christ sake!"

Dan opened a drawer in the workbench near the door and retrieved a set of small keys. He released Pippa's wrist from the handcuff, leaving it hanging from the metal pipe on the wall.

"Thank you" She said quietly, rubbing the sore skin around her wrist and climbing to her feet. She was still wrapped in the filthy blanket he had given her when they arrived, but despite this she was cold, and this combined with the uncomfortable position on the hard floor, had left her feeling stiff and sore. 

"Come on then. I haven't got all day" Dan grumbled, taking her arm and leading her out of the building and across the rough ground to a lean-to building on the other side of some kind of yard. "Right, there you go." He said when they reached a wooden door with peeling paintwork. He opened the door to reveal a filthy ancient toilet. Pippa stepped inside and closed the door, trying to hold her breath rather than inhale the stench of mould and stale urine that filled the air. Once outside again a few minutes later, she took a deep breath of fresh air before trying to appeal to Dan's better nature.

"You know we are all really thirsty and hungry" She began, trying to gauge how sympathetic he might be. He didn't immediately tell her to drop it so she continued. "Howard and Jason are in a bad way, you know. Do you think you could find some painkillers for them?" It had to be worth a try, she thought, and even if a couple of paracetamol was like putting a band aid on a broken leg, it would be better than nothing.

"I'll see what I can do" He muttered, as he led her back to rejoin the others. "I'll take them for a pee first, then go find you something to eat and drink, ok?"

Back in their dimly lit prison he snapped the handcuff back onto Pippa's wrist, then turned to Jason.

"Come on then" He said, undoing the metal around his wrist "Get moving" 

Getting to his feet wasn't easy. Jason gripped the metal pipe that he had been cuffed to with one hand and struggled painfully to his feet, his other hand supporting his bruised ribs that were protesting at the effort. Pippa watched helplessly as he straightened up, grimacing and swearing under his breath, before being led out of the building. A few minutes later he was back, handcuffed once again to the pipe and Dan turned his attention to Howard, eyeing him doubtfully.

"You going to be able to walk out there?" He asked, looking at the battered figure slumped against the wall of the building.

"Yeah, think so" Howard replied, not feeling particularly confident. He knew he needed to move, and he really needed a pee, and he certainly didn't want to admit any weakness to this little bastard, but the thought of trying to move didn't hold much appeal. Gritting his teeth he did his best to ignore the agonising crunch from his broken ribs as he pulled himself upright, paused for a moment until the room stopped spinning and then limped away.

Alone together, Jason shuffled closer to Pippa and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her softly on the cheek. Somehow the gentleness of his touch opened a floodgate of emotion in Pippa and tears that she had been holding back constantly since they arrived, once again fell unchecked down her face. She felt his arm tighten around her, pulling her closer to him. He tilted his head so it rested lightly on hers and whispered that it would be ok, and that they would get out of the mess they were in, and somehow despite everything, Pippa believed him.

Their time alone together ended when Howard and Dan returned to the building. The effort of walking the short distance across the yard had exhausted Howard, who stumbled back to his position near Jason and painfully lowered himself back to the floor. 

"Bloody hell you two." He groaned theatrically "I feel like a right bloody spare part around here! I'd tell you to get a room, but I guess that's out of the question just at the moment."


	29. Chapter 29

When Gary's text alert sounded again he grabbed his phone and then hesitated, afraid of what it might say. He looked across at Mark and Kathy, who were still sitting in his living room, where they had remained after the first message. 

"Go on Gaz" Mark encouraged "You have to open it"

"Shit!" Gary exclaimed reading the brief text. He handed the phone to Mark, so he could read it too.

"Well?" Kathy said nervously "What does it say?"

"They want money" Gary said, deciding not to share the second part of the message with Howard's distraught girlfriend, it would do no good to add to her anxiety. "A million quid in cash, by tomorrow. There's no way we can just lay our hands on that amount of cash in that time without the banks wanting to know what's going on. What the hell are we going to do?"

There was never any question in Mark or Gary's mind that they would pay the ransom. They would have paid double that, if it would ensure that Jason and Howard came home safely. But the truth was that they would need to make calls to their banks and come up with a reasonable explanation for needing such a huge amount of money in cash, and there were bound to be security checks before the banks would release the funds. That was likely to take time, and if the text was to be believed, that was something they didn't have the luxury of.

"Try telling them we need more time" Mark suggested "Just reply to the message and say we can't get it that quickly. Surely they'll understand that we need time, won't they?"

"You're right. Let's try it" Gary agreed. He hit reply and typed a short message saying that they would need at least 3 days to get the money together. "Let's just pray that whoever it is will have the sense to give us a few days"

Dan had just about finished taking his captives to the toilet, and was on his way back to the house when Craig's phone buzzed on the table next to him. He picked it up, opened the message and immediately slammed the phone back down on the table.

"Stupid bastards!" He raged "They must think I'm a fucking idiot! Well I'll bloody show them!"

He was on his way out of the farmhouse when Dan returned, oblivious to the text and the fact that Craig was seriously pissed off.

"Oh, hi Craig" Dan started, when they met in the doorway "Do you think I could have some food and drinks to take over to them? They're starving over there. And could the two blokes have some painkillers too, cos they.....?"

His words trailed off as he realised that Craig was incandescent with rage, his face a mask of absolute fury. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Craig slammed Dan up against the wall and leaned closer until their faces were inches apart. 

"NO! They can't have any food or fucking painkillers!" He shouted in Dan's face "They can sit there until I decide how I'm going to prove to their stupid friends that they can't piss me about."

Leaving Dan stunned by his outburst, Craig stomped out of the house and across the yard. In his arrogance he hadn't even considered the possibility that his plan wouldn't simply work as he wanted, and he needed time to regroup and decide how to react to this new development.


	30. Chapter 30

Craig decided, as he walked around what was once the garden of the farmhouse, that he needed a more persuasive approach, and that he also wanted his captives to know exactly who he was and why he deserved a share of what they had. Back at the house he picked up the phone from the table and instructed Chris to come with him to pay a visit to Jason and Howard. 

When they reached the outbuilding that housed their prisoners, they found Jason with his arm around his sleeping girlfriend, his head resting on hers, and Howard slumped against the wall with his eyes closed a few feet away from them. As the door opened Jason lifted his head, Pippa stirred slightly and opened her eyes, she saw Craig standing there glaring angrily at them and recoiled involuntarily, scared of what this madman might do next. Jason's arm tightened protectively around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Well, well, well. Loves young dream eh?!" Craig sneered "I'm sorry to interrupt your little snooze, but I though you might like to know that your friends are clearly not that interested in your welfare. They don't seem to be willing to make any effort to meet my demands, so I've come over here so you can have a little word with them, you know, chivvy them along a bit and make them understand that I'm not someone they can afford to upset."

He took a couple of steps across the room and nudged Howard, who hadn't opened his eyes, or acknowledged his arrival in any way, with his foot.

"Do you hear me?" He demanded

"I hear you" Howard replied, lifting his head so he could look Craig directly in the eyes. He was determined not to show any fear, or to let Craig see any weakness in him.

"Good, because I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say. You need to know who I am, because I can see neither of you can remember me. You've spent too long in your comfortable little world to remember where you started and how you robbed me of a chance to be a part of it."

Howard looked at him blankly, still completely oblivious to who this lunatic was. Jason, however, suddenly knew exactly who he was and why he had looked so familiar last night. He remembered that day all those years ago when they had been plucked from obscurity by an ambitious Nigel Martin-Smith, and he remembered Craig, the pale quiet teenager who had been there with them. He remembered how Nigel had asked them to perform for him, and how Craig had hardly moved while the rest of them sang and danced. He remembered Nigel sending Craig home, telling him he didn't have what he was looking for. 

"I know who you are" He said quietly. 

"Who? Who the fuck is he?" Howard asked in confusion. 

"Go on. Tell him!" Craig demanded "Tell him who I am." 

"It's the sixth guy at the audition" Jason said "You remember. The one Nigel sent home."

"That's right. That's exactly who I am. The one Nigel sent home. The one with just as much talent as you two, if only that tosser had been able to think with his brain instead of his dick! I saw the way he looked at you that day, the way he leered at you when you were dancing. That disgusting little queer only chose you because he wanted to get into your pants." Craig's voice grew loader and more aggressive as he raged on. "It should have been me in the band, me making a bloody fortune and travelling the world. And now I want a share of what should have been mine in the first place! So, you are going to get on the phone and tell your so called friends to stop pissing about and get me the money by tomorrow., or I swear to God I will make your lives a living hell!"

Taking the mobile phone from his pocket he found Gary's number and hit the call button thrusting the it at Jason as it started to ring.


	31. Chapter 31

Gary, Mark and Kathy were still discussing how to convince the bank that there was a legitimate reason for needing £1 million in cash when Gary's ring tone halted their conversation. Looking at the caller ID Gary grabbed his phone from the table.

"It's him!" Gary said "What do I say to him?"

"Just answer it Gaz" Mark said, trying to stay calm "See what he has to say."

Gary nodded and tentatively hit the answer button.

"Hello, it's Gary" He began slightly uncertainly, looking across at Mark for support. Mark watched as Gary's expression changed in a micro second. "Jason!! Are you alright mate? How's Howard? What happened mate? We've been so bloody worried about you guys!"

"Hi Gaz" Jason glanced up at Craig. He didn't hate many people, but he hated this man, who had attacked him, terrified Pippa and been responsible for leaving Howard battered and bleeding. He didn't want to say anything that would boost this madman's ego any further. "We'll be ok, Pippa's here with us too mate. We're all just a bit rough around the edges at the moment. I think Howard might need a few days off and some TLC from Kathy when we get out of here though, he managed to properly piss the bastards off when they grabbed him."

"Tell him to stop pissing about and get me the money!" Craig demanded, standing over Jason menacingly. "Tell him if he doesn't do as he's bloody told I'm going to let Chris here loose on the three of you! Do it!" He emphasised he demand by delivering a hefty kick to Jason's outstretched leg. Jason looked up at Chris, who leaned against the wall near the doorway, picking dirt from under his nails with the tip of a knife. The thought of what he might do to them if he was given half a chance was enough to make him put aside any ideas of disobeying Craig's instructions. Maybe if he was there on his own he would have taken his chances and told Gary to call the police and not part with a penny, but he had Pippa to think about too, and he would do anything to protect her. Not to mention Howard who had suffered more than enough already. He knew he had no choice but to obey Craig's instructions.

"Listen Gaz." He continued, with a sigh of resignation, hating the fact that he was helping Craig. "They've got us in some sort of outhouse in the middle of nowhere. It's bloody cold and the won't give us anything to eat or drink. I'm okay, just a few cuts and bruises, but Pippa is frozen and scared and Howard's in a bad way and needs a doctor. The bloke behind all this is called Craig, and he's the guy that didn't make the cut at our first audition with Nigel, remember? He's a fucking head case and he's got a gang of thugs with him ready to beat the crap out of us if he doesn't get what he wants. I know you're doing everything you can, but please try and get the money together like he's asked." 

"Very good" Craig sneered, snatching the phone from Jason, so that he could speak to Gary himself "You heard him. I promise you that if I don't get my money by tomorrow then your friends will suffer the consequences. The next time I call you will be at noon tomorrow with instructions for where to meet me with the money."

"WAIT!" Gary shouted before Craig could hang up the phone. "Please, wait!"

"What?" Craig demanded "Make it good!"

"Please, we'll do everything we can to get your money, but you have to at least give them something to eat and drink and some way of keeping warm, they're going to be there all night and if they freeze to death they won't be worth much to you will they?" Gary tried to reason with him, hoping to at least gain some small comfort for them. He was sure that Jason had been forced to make the call and hated to think of the three of them hungry, scared and injured. 

"I really don't think you are in any position to be making demands" Craig sneered "Just do your bit and get me the money." Without another word he hit disconnect and shoved the phone back in he pocket, leaving Gary staring at his mobile with tears threatening in his eyes.

"Well?" Mark and Kathy said, almost in unison. The look on Gary's face told them things weren't good and they each wanted to know what was going on.

"How's Howard? Is he alright?" Kathy struggled to hold back tears as Gary leaned back in the armchair and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think how to answer her. He massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger and then sat upright, so he could look directly at Kathy.

"I don't know Kathy. Jason didn't really say." Reaching out he took Kathy's hand and gave it a squeeze, he felt guilty lying to her, but he decided that the truth might be more than Kathy could handle just now. "Please, try not to worry luv, Howard's as tough as old boots, I'm sure he'll be fine, as soon as he get's out of there. We just need to find a way to get that money ready. I'll make some calls and get the ball rolling."

At that moment they heard the front door open and Debbie's voice in the hallway.

"Hi Gary" She called cheerfully "How's your head then? I've left the kids playing at Ellie's, I'll pick them up when I drop Mark ..... Oh God! What's wrong? What's happened?" 

She entered the living room to find Kathy sat sobbing, Gary and Mark's faces were pale and etched with worry. Gary jumped up and went across the room, hugging her tightly, drawing strength from the familiar feeling of her in his arms. He led her to the sofa and sat down, with her beside him, before beginning to explain what had been happening. Debbie sat in horrified silence as the whole dreadful story was recounted by Gary, with Mark an Kathy adding details here and there. 

To Gary's relief, his wife did exactly what he had hoped and went straight to Kathy, hugging her tightly and telling her that Howard was too tough and too bloody minded to not get through this. She turned to Gary and told him that she was going to take Kathy back to Ellie and Mark's house so they could keep her company, while Gary and Mark set about organising the money. Kathy started to argue that she wanted to stay, but Gary gently told her that she would be better with the other girls taking care of her while he and Mark were busy, and promised to keep her updated if there was any news. 

Reluctantly Kathy agreed and hugged Mark and Gary, before following Debbie out of the house and into the car to make the short drive to Mark and Ellie's house. Once they heard the car pulling away Mark looked Gary in the eyes.

"So? Are you going to tell me the truth now Kathy's not here? How are they, really?"


	32. Chapter 32

Craig looked down at the three of them as they sat miserably against the wall. He thought of all the stories of Howard and Jason with the rest of the band, living it up in the best hotels, being chauffeured around to red carpet events, meeting with royalty, and being chased by beautiful women everywhere they went. There was something very satisfying about seeing them there now, pathetic and totally at his mercy

"I'll be alright from here, you can go back to the house now" He said to Chris, who nodded, with a bored expression on his face and wandered out of the building, leaving Craig alone with his captives.

"Starting to realised that life's not all pleasure are we?" He sneered, turning back to address them "Not quite the standard of accommodation you're used to I imagine. Well it's not about to get any better any time soon so you'd better start getting used to it."

"Please" Pippa said quietly "They're going to get you the money you want, so can we just have something to eat and drink? Is that going to do any harm?" 

"How badly do you want it?" He asked, with a cruel smile. "What would you do for some food and water then?" 

He walked across to Pippa and pulled her to her feet and dragging her as far away from Jason as the handcuffs on her wrist would allow, before pinning her roughly against the wall. Jason clambered to his feet, straining against the handcuffs that prevented him from reaching Craig. Pippa sobbed as Craig's mouth moved closer to her face, the stench of his hot breath made her gag. Sneering at Jason briefly, he kissed her on the lips, his hands groping her breasts roughly, ignoring her strangled cries for him to stop. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but with her back against the wall and one hand still cuffed to the pipework, she couldn't get away. Jason continued to lunge uselessly at Craig, ignoring the pain as his wrist jarred against the handcuffs with every futile attempt he made to reach him and drag him away from Pippa.

"Get your hands off her you bastard" He shouted. Tears of helplessness, frustration and fear streaked his face as he watched Pippa try to fight him off . If he had been able to reach Craig at that moment, he thought, he would have killed him with his bare hands. "Leave her alone!"

Finally, Craig stepped away from Pippa, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned and walked to the door before stopping to speak.

"I guess that was worth some water, I'll send Dan across with some later. If you want food though, you'll have to be a bit more co operative. Nobody likes a frigid bitch you know. Maybe I'll come back later and see if you are hungry enough to make more of an effort"

With that, he slammed the door behind him, fastened the padlock and strode back to the farmhouse, with a satisfied smile on his face, leaving Pippa crying, while Jason wrapped his free arm around her, drawing her closer. 

Jason held her until her sobs subsided, then he gently stepped away and stroked her hair away from her tearstained face. It broke his heart to see her like this, she looked so vulnerable and frightened.

"I'm so sorry Pippa" He said softly "I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess. You don't deserve any of it. But we'll get through this somehow I promise. Gary and Mark will pay the ransom and this time tomorrow it will all be over."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Howard muttered bitterly. He had sat helplessly during the attack on Pippa, and had given her and Jason time to console each other before speaking. "Do you really reckon he's just going to let us go? We know who he is for Christ sake! You think he's just going to let us walk away, straight to the nearest police station do you? I don't think so! He'll take the money and run alright, but no way is he planning to let us out alive. We need to come up with a plan to get our arses out of here."

Jason was about to tell Howard to shut up, realising that he was probably right, but afraid that his words would be too much for the already terrified Pippa, but before he could say anything Pippa spoke.

"Howard's right Jason" She said, wiping a tear from her cheek with angry determination "We have to do something. We can't just wait for Craig to come back. I'd rather take my chances trying to get away than have him touch me again!"

"Okay, I'm in." Jason agreed. He knew Howard was right. They had seen nothing to suggest that Craig might show any sort of compassion once he had his money, and the thought of him coming back, and what he might do to Pippa next time, was more that he could bear. "So Howard, do you have any idea how we're going to get out of here." 

"Actually" Howard replied "I think I do."


	33. Chapter 33

They had no way of knowing how much time had passed, but the light was fading and the temperature had dropped even further. Howard had put his plan to the others as they sat shivering. It was simple but risky, and given the fact that they were all dehydrated, exhausted and now verging on hypothermic, none of them were sure they could pull it off, but they all agreed that they had to at least try. 

By laying flat on the floor and stretching as far as he could against his handcuffs, Jason had managed to reach with his toe to a short length of metal piping, that had been gathering dust on the floor under the workbench. Carefully, so as not to kick it and have it roll completely out of reach, he dragged it closer until he could grab it and hide it behind him against the wall. The thought of using this makeshift weapon against another human being made him feel physically sick, but he had volunteered to be the one to do it, knowing that Howard was in no fit state. He half hoped it would be Craig, not Dan that next walked through the door, because that would make it easier to carry the plan through.

Eventually they heard footsteps outside and the now familiar rattle of the padlock on their prison door being unfastened. Jason's heart pounded as they waited to see who it was and whether they were alone. When Dan walked through the door alone, carrying a large Coke bottle full of water Howard gave Jason a brief nod of encouragement. But before they had time to start to move Dan had put the water down and turned back towards the door, never coming within reach. Seeing their one chance of escape slipping away it was Pippa that thought quickly enough to save the situation.

"Dan." She said, sighing with relief when he stopped an turned back. "Please, could you just loosen this handcuff a bit, it's really tight and my wrist's bleeding. Look." 

She held out her hand, it was true there was blood oozing from the grazes on her wrist that the hard metal had caused, and she prayed silently that he would do as she asked. To her relief he nodded and opened the drawer where the bunch of keys were kept, his eyes were fixed on the keys as he approached Pippa and he didn't notice Jason carefully adjust his position and reach back to grasp the metal pipe. As he leant forward to attend to the cuffs on Pippa's wrist Jason took his chance. He swung the pipe hard and fast, and it connected with the side of Dan's head with a sickening thud, sending him pitching forward on top of Pippa, dropping the keys as he fell. Pippa struggled to push Dan's unconscious body away, before grabbing the keys, her hands shaking from the adrenaline that coursed through her system. Unlocking her own restraints first she jumped up and moved quickly to release Jason and Howard.

Jason pulled himself to his feet, wincing at the pain from his bruised ribs and aching muscles. He looked across at Howard who was struggling with gritted teeth to get up from the floor. Reaching down Jason offered a hand to help him, which Howard gratefully accepted.

"Are you sure you're going to be up to this Howie. You look like shit mate" Jason asked, looking at his friend with real concern. Howard had made it to his feet and now stood hunched over, breathing heavily and grasping the wall to support himself with one hand while the other clutched his chest, supporting the ribs that he was sure were broken. 

"I'll be fine." Howard replied through gritted teeth "Let's just get out of here before matey here wakes up and raises the alarm shall we? Anyway." He added, forcing himself to straighten up and let go of the wall "You don't look so hot yourself, I have no idea what Pippa sees in you, you know."

Jason smiled at Howard's attempt at humour, it was so typical of him to try and lighten the mood. 

Pippa pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and Jason picked up the precious bottle of water from the floor. The three of them moved to the door of the building and were about to leave when Pippa stopped and hurried back to where Dan was lying, groaning on the floor. Jason and Howard watched as she moved quickly grabbing the unconscious man's arm and pulled it away from his body, close enough to the wall to be able to clip one to the dangling handcuffs around his wrist. At least now if he woke up he couldn't go running straight back to the others.

"Good girl." Howard said approvingly as she rejoined them. 

Checking quickly to make sure nobody else was about, they slipped quietly out of the building and into the yard. Rain fell lightly and there was a strong wind which made it feel even colder outside. They hurried across the yard to the track that led back out to the road and were just out of sight of the farm buildings when they froze in horror as they heard Craig's unmistakeable voice echoing across the farmyard.

"Dan! What the fuck are you doing out there?" Craig stomped angrily out of the house. "How long does it take to deliver a bottle of water?"


	34. Chapter 34

"We need to get off this track and into the woods" Jason tried to control the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't want to think about what Craig would do to them if he caught up with them now. "We'll never outrun them so we're going to have to stay out of sight."

Behind them they heard a tirade of expletives and knew that Craig must have discovered that they were gone. He was yelling now, summoning the others from the farmhouse, and they all knew it was only a matter of time before they would have the whole pack of thugs hunting them down. They quickened their pace, hunting frantically for a gap in the dense undergrowth at the side of the track that might make it possible for them to slip unseen into the woods. Behind them, Craig's voice had been joined by others and they could hear the sound of heavy footsteps running in the farmyard. Torch beams cut through the darkness and they could tell that they're pursuers were getting closer. 

"Over here!" Pippa hissed. She had found a small gap, where the brambles and weeds that lined the track were a little thinner and offered a possible escape route, and frantically beckoned to Jason and Howard to join her. Reaching the spot, Jason gestured for Pippa to go first, she tried to ignore the brambles, which tore at the skin on her bare legs as she scrambled through and waited for the other to join her. Howard and Jason clambered through into the woods and the three of them dodged low branches and stumbled over roots in the darkness as they forced their way further from the track, and the sound of running feet and angry voices. Once they were well hidden in the trees they stopped, crouched behind a clump of brambles and looked back. Howard swore quietly to himself, frustrated that the effort of moving quickly and ducking under low branches had left him gasping for breath. Jason put a hand on his arm and gestured pleadingly for him to keep quiet. He could see that Howard was struggling with the effort of their escape, but they couldn't afford to risk attracting unwanted attention from their pursuers. Torch beams flashed on the track near the spot where they had climbed trough, and they all froze, praying silently that nobody would notice footprints, or guess where they were hiding. They remained there motionless and silent until the torches passed by and continued further along the track towards to road.

Once they were sure they were safe, at least for the moment, Jason leaned back against the trunk of a tree with a sigh of relief, and opened the bottle of water, passing it to Pippa first. She put the bottle to her dry, cracked lips and took a few mouthfuls, after nearly twenty four hours without a drink it was like nectar. When they had all taken enough to quench their thirsts, Jason screwed to top back on the half empty bottle and looked at his companions. Howard had got his breath back now and stood quietly, looking as though he was deep in thought. Pippa still had the old blanket wrapped around her shoulders, but he could see that she was shivering uncontrollably, he was sure he could actually hear her teeth chattering. "Here, you're freezing" He said, taking off his jacket. He took the blanket from Pippa and helped her to slip his blazer on, before wrapping the blanket around her shoulder over the top. "Better?" "Yes, much. But now you're going to be freezing!" Pippa said "You take the blanket at least." "I'm fine" He kissed her on the cheek and quickly changed the subject, before she could protest again. 

"Now." He said "Which way do we go?"

"I reckon if we try and stay parallel to the track that'll be our best chance of getting to the main road without getting totally lost." Howard replied. He paused, wondering how to say what had been on his mind almost since the moment they had started to run. "Listen, Jay...Pippa.... I don't know if I can do this. I feel like I've been hit by a bloody bus. Maybe you two should go on ahead and I'll make my own way. I don't want to slow you down."

"Don't be bloody stupid!" Jason said forcefully. looking Howard in the eye. "Do you really think we're just going to bugger off and leave you here? We'll go at your pace and I'll bloody carry you if I have to, but we are going to stick together!"

"Jason's right" Pippa agreed "You can't stay out here on your own."

"Look, I really appreciate that you want us to stay together, and I'll do my best to keep up if you're sure that's what you both want. But I absolutely will not let you risk getting caught again on my account, so if it comes to the push, I want you to promise that you'll run like hell and go and find help okay!?" Howard said "Because if they get all of us again then none of us have any chance, have we?"

"It's not going to come to that Howie." Jason said with more conviction than he felt. "We're going to get to the road, find a phone and you'll be tucked up in a nice warm hospital bed, chatting up the nurses, before morning." 

He very much hoped that he was right, because the thought of spending the whole night in these woods, or worse still back in the hands of Craig and his cronies, really didn't bear thinking about.


	35. Chapter 35

They edged slowly through the woods, trying to keep the track in sight so as not to lose their way, while staying out of sight of Craig and his men. After a while they heard Craig's voice again, he was obviously furious that his captives had escaped and as he and his men passed close by, heading back towards the farmhouse, he was giving instructions to take the vans and search farther afield. A few minutes later there was the sound of engines and wheels crunching on rough ground as the vans sped away towards the main road. 

After what seemed like a lifetime of weaving through trees and stumbling through the brambles and exposed roots, that slowed their progress to little more than a snail's pace, they saw car headlights moving fast along the main road not far ahead of them. 

"Thank God for that!" Howard exclaimed "Thought we were never going to get out of these bloody woods!" 

"Let's just hope we can find a phone somewhere quickly and get some help before Craig tracks us down." Jason replied. He was relieved to see at least some sign of civilisation, but he was also only too aware that once they were out on the road they would be sitting ducks if one of his vans drove past, and the thought of ending up back in captivity filled him with dread, especially now Craig was well and truly pissed off. He had been thinking for a while about how to keep Howard and Pippa safe until they got help and he had decided there was only one way. 

They were only a few yards from the road now, no other cars had passed and they couldn't see any lights that might indicate a house or any sort of civilisation. Jason looked at Pippa, her hair was soaked and his jacket hung off her shoulders like a sack, the filthy blanket still pulled tightly around her. Her bare legs were scratched and bleeding from struggling through the brambles in the woods, but she hadn't once complained or moaned, in fact she had helped him support Howard through the roughest terrain, when he had started to lag behind them. Somehow, despite everything, she still managed to look beautiful he thought, there was something about the vulnerability in her expression now that made him want to take her in his arms and never let her go. He took her hand in his a gave it a squeeze.

"Won't be long now babe and we'll be safe and warm somewhere" He said with more conviction than he felt. "I want you and Howard to stay here now, I'm going to see if I can flag down the next car that comes past, but if Craig or one of his thugs sees me then we all have a better chance if I'm alone." "But..." Pippa started to protest but Jason gently placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "I mean it Pippa, stay here with Howard. If they don see me, I have a better chance of outrunning them on my own and if I do get taken, God forbid, then at least the two of you can tryand get me some help. Okay?" Pippa looked up at his face, bruised and still streaked with dry blood from their first encounter with Craig and his thugs. His shirt was soaked and clung to his slim frame and for a moment it reminded her of the first time they'd met, when he had come into the tea room, drenched to the skin from cycling in the rain. He looked intently into her eyes now, and she could see the determination in his expression and knew there was no point trying to argue. "Okay" She said quietly "But please be careful! If they see you, you run like hell alright?!" A tear slid down her cheek and Jason wiped it away with his thumb. "I'll be fine. They're probably miles away by now anyway" He said. He kissed Pippa on the cheek and turned to Howard "Howie, tell me Gary's number again and I'll try and remember it so I can call him too" 

Howard reeled of the number for Jason, before giving his friend a hug and wishing him luck. 

Reciting the mobile number in his head silently, Jason gave Pippa a final kiss, before turning and striding purposefully away towards the road. Howard and Pippa watched him go, and seeing tears spilling down her cheeks Howard put a supportive arm around her.

"He'll be fine luv" He reassured her "Bet you he'll be back in a few minutes to tell us the police are on their way"

"I hope you're right" Pippa said, wiping tears from her face and trying to pull herself together "But I'm just so scared that that lunatic will find him while he's in plain sight out on the road. I cant' bear to think about what he'd do if he caught him again"

"That's not going to happen." Howard replied, hoping he sounded convincing. "Come on, lets see if we can find somewhere sheltered to wait for him, before we drown in this bloody rain!"


	36. Chapter 36

Once out of the woods, Jason made a mental note of exactly where he had left Howard and Pippa, he needed to be able to find them again once he had summoned help. Still reciting Gary's number, he looked up and down the road trying to decide which way to go. The road was really little more than a country lane and there was no sign of any more cars or of any buildings in the immediate area, so he guessed he would need to start walking. He kept close to the tree line at the side of the road as he walked off in search of help, or at least to find somewhere with a phone he could use, maybe there would be a pub he thought, or a house that would be prepared to open their door to a random stranger who looked like a drowned rat. 

He guessed he must have been walking for a mile or so, and was beginning to think that he was never going to succeed in he attempt to get help, when he saw a road sign warning of a crossroads ahead. Spurred on by the possibility of a more major road, and therefore a better chance of finding some sort of civilisation, he quickened his pace. Even in the darkness of the unlit country lane Jason could see the junction ahead now, and to his absolute amazement and relief, on the corner there was a bus stop, and next to it a payphone. Did they even still exist? He thought. He couldn't remember when he had last seen one in the city, but he guessed maybe out here in the country, where mobile reception was less reliable, there was more need for a phone box. Whatever the reason, he was mightily relieved and broke into a jog, praying that vandals wouldn't have ripped the phone off the wall.

As the reached the glass booth he briefly thought that the wide grass verge, and the tarmac footpath on which it was sited, made it easily visible from every direction, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he opened the door and stepped inside. There was something familiar, welcoming even, about the smell of stale tobacco in the booth - just like the one on the corner of his street when he was a kid, where he used to sneak off to call his girlfriend when he didn't want his whole family to hear his conversation. Gary's number was still going around in his brain, and afraid that if he called the police first he might forget it, he decided to try a reverse charge call first. Taking a deep breath he picked up the receiver.

Gary and Mark sat opposite each other at the large oak table in Gary's kitchen, each holding a steaming mug of coffee. Between them, in the middle of the table was a holdall, containing £200,000 in used notes. They had managed to withdraw this much from several small accounts that afternoon, and had arranged for funds to be transferred from an investment account, ready for them the withdraw the following morning. It had taken a little creative thinking to come up with a plausible reason for needing so much cash, but they had played the excentric celebrity card, and convinced the bank that they were buying a rare, vintage car from a private seller who would only deal in cash, and that story seemed to have done the trick.

When Gary's phone rang loudly, both he and Mark jumped. God! Gary thought, their nerves were shot to pieces! He snatched the phone from the table and put it to his ear. He was confused for a few seconds when an automated, monotone voice asked if he would accept a reverse charge call from.... the robot voice was replaced by one he instantly recognised.... "Jason." Gary immediately accepted the call and while he waited for the few seconds it took for the call to be connected, he glanced at Mark who couldn't hear the call but could tell by Gary's expression that it was important.

"It's Jay!" Gary said. But before he could say any more he heard Jason's voice on the line.

"Gary? You there mate?"

"Yes, yes I'm here Jay! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Jason replied "We've escaped Gaz."

"What?! Is Howard with you, is he okay?"

"I left Howard and Pippa hiding in some woodland a little way from here. I'm in a phone box, the sign on the phone says it's at the junction of... hang on it's a bit faint" Jason stained his eyes to read the small label of the phone "The junction of Pigeon Lane and High Croft Road"

Gary scribbled the road names down on a scrap of paper and shoved it across to Mark, who immediately started searching on his iphone.

"Have you called the police Jay, are they on there way?" Gary asked, while Mark frantically searched for an exact location.

"Not yet, I had to memorise your number and I was afraid I'd forget it if I spoke to the police first. I'm going to call them as soon as I hang up from you, but I wanted you guys to know what was going on." Jason was relieved to be speaking to Gary, to hear a friendly voice. He leaned back against the door of the phone box with a sigh. At least now somebody knew where they were, and he had no doubt that the wonder of Google maps would pinpoint their position. He was about to tell Gary how good it was to be speaking to him when he felt the door he was leaning on disappear from behind him.

"You need to call them now Jay." Gary said firmly. But there was no answer, instead he heard a grunt, followed by a clatter as the phone fell from Jason's hand. "JASON! Are you alright?!"

"Hello Gary." Craig's sneering voice made Gary shudder. "I'm afraid Jason is a little ..... indisposed just at the moment."

"Let me talk to him, you bastard" Gary shouted down the phone, tears of anger, and fear for his friend, pricked his eyes. 

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. As I said, you're friend isn't able to come to the phone just now." Craig smiled to himself and glanced down at Jason, lying unconscious at his feet. "Now, I suggest you forget any thought's of calling the police, and concentrate on the task I set you. I will be calling you again tomorrow and you'd better have the money ready for me, or the next time you see your fucking backing dancer he'll be on a slab in the bleeding mortuary!! Do I make myself clear?!" With that he slammed the receiver back into it's cradle and leaned out to the payphone door.

"Chris!" He yelled "Get you're arse over here and help me shift him into the van!" 

Gary stared at his phone in disbelief, tears streaked his cheeks and Mark immediately guessed what had happened.

"Christ, no!" He said "We have to do something Gary! I've found that junction. We have to call the police and tell them where they are!"

"Mark, we can't risk it. He'd kill him. " Gary said, roughly wiping the tears from his face. "But you're right, we have to do something. Grab you're coat."


	37. Chapter 37

It didn't take long for Gary and Mark to collect up some warm clothing, grab a selection of easy to carry snacks from the kitchen cupboards, and fill a flask with hot coffee. With their arms full they headed for the front door. Mark grabbed a road atlas from the bookshelf in the hall, knowing that without a postcode, Gary's Sat Nav would be no use to them. They deposited the clothes and food on the back seat of Gary's black Range Rover Vogue and as Gary pulled off his driveway and headed out into the London traffic, Mark sat in the passenger seat, intently comparing the map on his phone with the pages of the dog eared paperback that rested on his lap.

"Okay, I think I've found it." He announced a few minutes later "It's a bit south of Guildford, so you need to head for the A3 Gaz."

"Well done mate." Gary replied. the after a long pause he added "We are doing the right thing aren't we Mark? You don't think we're just fooling ourselves that we can actually do anything once we get there do you?"

"Of course we're doing the right thing." Mark said firmly "Howard and Pippa are out there somewhere. They're hurt and probably freezing, and they have no idea what's happened to Jay. We have to find them."

A little over an hour later Gary turned his car off of the A3 and they began to navigate their way deep into the Surrey countryside. The heavy rain made visibility so poor that they were forced to drive slowly on the winding lanes, in order to be sure they didn't miss a turning. The small scale of the road map on Mark's lap meant that it was of little use now that they were on this network of small roads and he threw it onto the back seat and turned his attention back to the screen of his phone, enlarging the scale of the map until he could work out where they were.

"Look, there!" He exclaimed as they turned into yet another narrow road. He pointed to a road sign, partially obscured by an overgrown hedge. "High Croft Lane! This is one of the roads Jason gave us. The phone box must be somewhere along here!"

Sure enough, another mile or so along the road they came to the junction where Jason had made his call. Gary stopped the car at the roadside and they both jumped out and ran, hunched over against the rain, towards the phone box. Opening the door Gary saw the handset, still dangling on the end of it's wire, where it had fallen from Jason's hand. He picked it up and replaced it on it's cradle, then turned to look at Mark, who was staring transfixed at the floor of the booth.

"What's up Mark?" He asked, seeing the look of horror on his face. His eyes followed Mark's gaze and he felt his blood run cold. "Shit!!"

There, on the floor of the phone booth was a pool of blood, dark and congealing at the edges, but clearly fresh that night. They had both spent the whole journey trying to focus on reaching this point, and of finding Howard and Pippa, but now they were confronted with the thing they had been trying to push from their minds. Jason was back in the hands of an unstable, violent man and they both hated to think what was happening to him at that moment.

"We have to find them Gary." Mark said quietly. "Howard and Pippa are around here somewhere, and they'll know where he's taken Jay. We have to find them!"

Gary surveyed the surrounding area before replying. Open fields stretched away in three directions, with dense woodland lining the forth possible exit from the junction.

"They must be this way." He said confidently "Jason said they were in woodland and this is the only road that has trees beside it. Come on, let's take the car. We can stop every few hundred yards and search."

************************************

Jason struggled to drag himself back into consciousness. He couldn't work out at first why his shoulders ached and his wrists felt so sore, but as he gradually became more aware of his surroundings, he realised that his hands were tied tightly together, and his arms were stretched above his head, tied to a beam that supported the roof of the now familiar building, that he and the others had escaped from just a few hours ago. Bugger! He thought. This wasn't good. He tried in vain to wriggle his hands free, but with his toes barely touching the floor, the strain on his shoulders made any movement difficult. When the door swung open a few minutes later and Craig entered, with the man Jason now recognised as Chris at his shoulder, he knew things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Ah, good. You're back with us then." Craig said coldly "Now you can tell me where your friends are hiding."

"I don't know." Jason lied. "We got separated in the woods. I don't know where they are."

"Oh, I think you do know. And you are going to tell us, sooner or later. Now, why don't you get it over with and save yourself a lot of unpleasantness?"

"Fuck off!" Jason spat. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he knew this was about to get nasty, but he was determined not to give away Pippa and Howard's location. 

"Have it your own way then. We'll see how long it takes shall we?" Craig turned towards the door. "Chris, do whatever it takes and come and get me when he changes his mind. Just remember we need him alive, at least until I get my money tomorrow."

The door swung shut and Jason tried to steady his breathing as Chris stepped forward.

****************************************

From their hiding place, Pippa and Howard could see the road clearly. They sat under a large pine tree, with spreading branches, covered in dense needles that protected them from the worst of the rain. Apart from a van speeding past, not long after Jason had left them, the road had been deserted. As time passed and there was no sign of Jason returning to tell them that help was coming, they were both beginning to believe that the worst had happened. 

"Did you hear that?" Pippa broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Hear what?" Howard had been deep in thought, his mind playing out every possible scenario for what may have prevented Jason from getting back to them.

"Voices! I'm sure I heard voices." Pippa replied "A long way away, but I'm sure I heard it. Listen."

They sat in silence again, straining their ears, but now Pippa was beginning to think she had imagined it, because she could hear nothing. She was giving up hope again when they saw headlights on the road. A car was driving slowly towards them. 

They froze, both terrified that it might be one of Craig's vans. When the vehicle stopped just a few yards from them the held their breath and waited. Car doors opened and closed, and then their fear was replaced by elation as a familiar voice rang out in the darkness.

"Howard..... Pippa.... it's me, Gary. Can you hear me?"


	38. Chapter 38

Howard struggled to drag himself to his feet, swearing in frustration when he found he couldn't summon the strength to stand unaided. Pippa was up already and offered him a hand to assist him. Even with her help he found moving an effort, but the sound of Gary calling them and the promise of warmth, food and a break from the relentless misery of the past 24 hours gave him the determination he needed to make this final effort. Together, and with Pippa supporting Howard as best she could, they struggled towards the sound of Gary's voice.

"We're over here." Howard shouted. "We're coming."

Hearing Howard's voice, Mark and Gary headed into the woods, scrambling through the undergrowth towards them. When they saw Howard and Pippa emerge from the darkness they could immediately see that the pair of them had been to hell and back in the last 24 hours. Howard limped slowly, hunched over with one arm wrapped around his chest to support his ribs and the other draped over Pippa's shoulders, as she struggled to support his weight and guide him forward. When they got closer and could see the extent of the damage to his face, both Mark and Gary were horrified. His left eye was swollen completely shut and the right was little better, there was a deep cut above his left eyebrow that had spilled blood down his face and into his beard, and his upper lip was split and puffy. 

"Oh my God, Howard! What have they done to you?" Gary exclaimed, taking the final strides to meet his friend and putting a supportive arm around him to take some of his weight from Pippa. Howard winced and swore as Gary's arm pressed on his ribs. "Shit, sorry mate! Is there any part of you those bastards haven't damaged?"

"I guess my left big toe feels okay." Howard replied, giving Gary a lopsided smile. "But I'll be fine now, I'm so bloody glad to see you! I guess you being here means that Jay made it out of here too. We were starting to worry that Craig and his gang of Neanderthals must have found him. Where is he? Is he waiting in the car?"

"He was amazing, you know." Pippa said suddenly, before Gary or Mark could answer. "We'd still be in that place if her hadn't managed to knock out the guard, and he got us all through the woods and up to the road, and he made me take his jacket because I was so cold, but then he made us hide while he went for help and he was only wearing a little thin shirt and it's been pouring with rain, so he must have been frozen...." The words tumbled from her mouth, until finally the fear and distress that she had been bottling up, came pouring out and great sobs wracked her body, tears flowing down her face. 

Mark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, he stroked her hair and made soothing noises that he often used to calm his children when they were upset. He glanced at Gary, wondering how they could possibly break the news that far from being safe and warm in Gary's car, Jason was back in the hands of the man who had clearly made their lives a living hell. As he looked at Howard's injuries, he didn't even want to think about what the lunatic might be doing to Jason, but he guessed that their escape would have pissed him off and that he wouldn't be slow to exact revenge.

"Let's get you two back to the car." Gary said, wanting to save what he knew was going to be a difficult conversation until they had at least got out of the woods and back into the relative warmth and safety of his Range Rover. "I've got warm clothes and some food in there for you, and there's a first aid kit in the boot, although I have a feeling it's going to be pretty inadequate looking at the state of you."

They moved slowly, at Howard's pace until the reached the road and they could see Gary's car, which was parked fifty yards or so away. As they got closer, Pippa broke into a run, wanting to reach the car where she still believed Jason was waiting for her. As she ran she thought it was strange that Jason wasn't getting out to come and meet her, surely he could see her by now? A feeling of dread began to fill her as she got closer to the car and couldn't see anyone inside. Slowing to a walk she glanced back to see Mark hurrying towards her, and she could tell by the look on his face that something terrible had happened.

"Where is he?" She asked, trying to control the rising panic that threatened to overwhelm her. "Where's Jay, why isn't he with you?"

Mark gently held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. He said nothing for a moment, searching for the right words to break the bad news.

"Come and sit down Pippa." He said. He was genuinely worried that in her frail physical and emotional state the news might send her into shock, and he wanted her sitting down so she wouldn,t fall down. "Let's get you in the car and we'll explain."

Blinded by tears, she allowed herself to be guided to the car and into the back seat. Moments later Howard joined her, swearing in pain as Gary helped him to climb into the vehicle.

"Okay." Gary began as he swung himself into the drivers seat the turned to face them. "You can see Jason's isn't here. I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Gary began to explain how Jason had called him first so he didn't forget the number, and how he had told them the location of the phone box. He paused briefly and continued, telling them about the sound of Jason dropping the phone and about Craig telling him not to call the police and to have his money ready as planned. When he had finished, both Pippa and Howard were in tears. 

"We have to go and get him back." Howard said fiercely "We have to go now!"

"No Howard." Mark said, from his place in the passenger seat "We need some sort of plan first. If we just wade in like a bunch of have-a-go heroes we could all end up in the same boat. You guys know where they are hiding out, but you're in no state to try and help rescue him now for God's sake, look at yourselves!"

"Mark's right" Gary agreed. "We need to get the pair of you warm and get some food and hot drinks into you, so you at least get a bit of strength back, then you can tell us where we need to go and we'll check out what's going on and decide how are going to get Jason back."

"And what do you think Jason will be doing while we sit here having a fucking picnic?" Howard asked angrily. "You really have no idea what kind of lunatic we're dealing with do you? I can't even bear to think about what's happening to Jay right now!"

Pippa sat silently while the others argued. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as she imagined Jason, her Jason, back in that shed all alone and thought about what sort of dreadful ways Craig would find to punish him for their escape. Mark reached over into the back of the car and placed a hand on her arm.

"We will get him back Pippa, I promise you." He said gently. "We just need to work out how."


	39. Chapter 39

Jason had been alone for a while now, although he couldn't be sure exactly how long it had been. Chris's best efforts to force him to divulge where Pippa and Howard were hiding had so far been unsuccessful and he had left the building some time ago, telling Jason that he would give him some time to think about his options and that he would be back to "continue the discussion" later. Jason was under no illusions as to what that meant, but for the moment at least there was some respite, and for that small mercy he was grateful.

He wondered when Chris would return, and how much more of his "persuasion" he could endure. But the thought of Craig getting his hands on Pippa again, or of Howard taking another beating, was worse, much much worse, than anything Chris had subjected him to so far. He tried, not for the first time, to adjust his position to take some of the strain from his aching shoulders, but it made little difference. So instead he distracted himself by thinking of Pippa, imagining her happy, laughing and above all safe. He imagined them together, curled up in each others arms, kissing, making love. The thought of being with Pippa again gave him renewed determination to get through the night, to hold out until this nightmare came to an end, one way or another. He hoped above anything else, that the road names he had given Gary might have been enough for him to have worked out where they were, and that by now he would have found them and that Pippa would be safe and Howard would be getting the medical attention he needed. He wondered if Gary had called the police, but guessed correctly that Craig would have warned him against it. He hoped they were all together by now, warm and dry somewhere, waiting to get another call from Craig to tell them where to meet him with the ransom money. But he couldn't be sure that they weren't still out there in the woods, and he knew he couldn't just tell Craig where they were, because he would never forgive himself if they ended up back there because of his weakness.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and not Chris but Craig entered, with a face like thunder.

"Okay" He said "You're obviously tougher than I gave you credit for, cos I thought you'd cave in five minutes. But we're going to stop pissing about now and you're going to tell me where the other two are hiding. I will make you tell me, sooner or later, so let's get it over with shall we."

"I already told you." Jason replied defiantly "I don't know where they are."

"Fine. Have it your way then." Craig stepped forward and Jason braced himself, waiting for the punches to begin again. 

But Craig had other ideas. He grabbed Jason's shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons skittering across the concrete floor, exposing his chest and stomach. Stepping back he picked up a screwdriver from the bench and turned it over in his hands. Never taking his eyes off of Jason, he reached into his pocket, took out a cigarette lighter and sparked up a flame. Shit, shit, shit! Jason watched in horror as Craig held the screwdriver over the flame until the metal began to glow a dull red. "I'll ask you one more time. Where are they?" Craig took a step closer and Jason instinctively tried to pull away from him, but there was nowhere to go. He closed his eyes and waited.


	40. Chapter 40

At first they thought the guttural cry that rang out in the night air was coming from an animal, somewhere in the woods that lined the track. But the second time they heard it, closer this time as they moved further down the track towards the farm, the dreadful reality dawned on them.

Howard and Pippa had guided Gary to the point where the track met the road and they had left Howard in the car, protesting that he felt much better after downing some of the painkillers that Gary had produced from his first aid kit. He sat there now in the driver's seat holding Marks phone, waiting for the others to come back, or if the worst came to the worst, to drive in and provide them with a quick getaway. He and Pippa had changed into warm, dry clothes, eaten some snack bars and had a cup of hot coffee. He had to admit that Gary was right, and that he felt much more able now, to deal with any new dramas that might ensue. He had no idea, as he sat waiting, what the others would find when they reached the farm.

"Oh Jesus!" Mark said, his voice hushed, but filled with emotion. He glanced at Pippa, and even in the darkness he could see the horror on her face. He put one arm around her to give her a reassuring hug, but Pippa pulled away angrily.

"I told you!" She whispered fiercely through her tears "I told you what Craig was like, but you wouldn't listen. We should have come here straight away, like Howard said." 

At that moment the almost animal like cry rang out yet again.

"Oh God what's he doing to him?!" Gary wiped a tear from his face as his imagination began to run wild. "Come on. We have to stop this, now!"

With renewed urgency they hurried along the track, keeping close to the trees. It was quiet when they reached the yard, and Pippa pointed to the brick outbuilding that had been their prison. A light inside was visible through the small high window. Quietly, they skirted the edge of the yard until they reached the side wall of the building. They were relieved not to have hear Jason cry out again, but as they stood silently, wondering exactly what they were going to do, they heard a voice that Pippa instantly recognised as Craig's.

"You're a stupid stubborn bastard, aren't you? Why don't you just tell me where they're hiding and this can all be over. Have it you're own way then. I'm going to give you some time to reconsider, and then I'm going to come back here and ask you again, and if you still want to play the hero, I'm going to break both your fucking legs, do you understand me?"

Gary, Mark and Pippa froze, with their backs pressed against the wet bricks as they heard the door open and the slam shut, and the sound of heavy footsteps retreating across the yard towards the house. When the sound of footsteps had faded completely and they were sure it was safe, they moved quickly, desperate to use this chance to rescue Jason and get him and themselves to safety before it was too late. To their relief Craig hadn't bothered to lock the door, and Mark pushed it open, almost afraid of what they were going to find inside.

"Oh Jesus!" Gary exclaimed when he saw Jason. He was hanging limply, his knees buckled beneath him so that all his weight was being supported by his arms, his head hanging forward. For a moment Gary though he might actually be dead, but to his relief he saw his chest rise as he breathed.

While Mark frantically searched workbench for some sort of tool that they could use to cut him down from the beam that his hands were tied to, Pippa gently cupped Jason's face in her hands and lifted his head slightly. 

"Jason" She whispered through her tears "It's over darling. It's all over. We're going to get you out of here."

Jason's eyes flickered open and he struggled to focus. He thought at first that his mind was playing tricks and he was imagining the sound of her voice. After all, why would she be there? She was supposed to be hiding somewhere safe, or better still sitting somewhere warm and comfortable with Howard, Gary and Mark. In fact she should be anywhere other than back here.

"Pippa?" He whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to get you." She said, brushing his damp hair away from his face. "I'm here, with Gary and Mark... look. We're going to take you home." She stood aside a little so that he could see the others who had now found a large pair of very old scissors on the bench and were looking around for something to stand on to reach the high beam and cut him free. Finding an ancient paint tin, Gary placed it near Jason and climbed up to start working on the thick rope that was cutting viciously into the skin around his wrists. Mark joined Pippa at his side and between them they supported his weight, lifting him slightly to take the strain from his arms. 

Now that he was regaining consciousness, and with Mark and Pippa to help, Jason straightened up slightly, taking some of his own weight on his legs. Standing close with their arms around his waist, the marks that Craig's persuasion had left behind were plain to see. The thought of what he must have gone through made Pippa feel physically sick and the realisation that he had done it to protect her and Howard made the guilt she felt at not reaching him sooner, all the more unbearable.

Finally, Gary cut through the last strand of rope and Jason crumpled downwards. Only Mark and Pippa's hold on him preventing him from falling in a heap on the floor.

"Jason." Gary spoke now, jumping down from his makeshift step and helping the others to keep him on his feet. "Do you think you can walk mate, if we help you? We need to get you back to the car and it's up on the road at the end of the track."

Jason's head was spinning. He felt battered, bruised and weak and he wasn't at all sure that he could make it that far, but he used every remaining ounce of strength he could muster to take his own weight and stand upright. 

"I'll try." He croaked, looking at the three of them, who had risked everything to come and find him. "Let's just get out of here first, okay?"


	41. Chapter 41

Gary stepped out onto the yard and quickly checked that nobody was around to see them, before indicating to Mark and Pippa that the coast was clear. With Jason between them, an arm around each of their shoulders, so that they could support most of his weight, they led him out of his prison and into the darkness of the farmyard, closing the door behind them. Before they had even reached the track it was becoming clear that there was no way Jason would make it back to the road on foot. The combination of concussion from the blow to the head he had received back at the phone box, and the injuries inflicted by Chris and Craig, had left him weak, dizzy and exhausted and even with the others helping he stumbled repeatedly, ending up on his knees more than once. Gary pulled his phone from his pocket and speed dialled Mark's number.

Howard peered at the screen of Mark's phone to check the time, he was beginning to get a very bad feeling about what they might have found at the farm. They were all close within the band, but he and Jason had always had a special bond, right from the very start when he had seen him at the audition and recognised him as the dancer he had admired down at The Apollo. During the early days, when Nigel had often made Jason's life pretty miserable with his constant put downs and critisisms, Howard had always been there to build him up, and to reassure him that he was valued and important. Jason in turn had been there for him, offering a shoulder to cry on when things were tough, making him laugh with his stupid jokes. Now he sat there contemplating the possibility that Jason could be seriously hurt, and he felt totally useless, he would have given anything to have been there with the others. They were right of course, he would only have slowed them down if he had gone with them, but still it didn't sit right with him, that at the time when Jason possibly needed him more than ever before, he was sitting there like a lemon doing nothing. These thoughts were still churning in his mind when the phone he was holding suddenly rang, making him jump. Glancing at the screen, he saw that it was Gary and immediately answered the call.

"Gaz, what's happening mate? Have you found Jay? Is he alright?"

"Howard, listen." Gary spoke quietly, barely more than an urgent whisper. "We've got him, but he's in a bad way. We need to you come and get us. Can you reverse up the track with your lights off and we'll try and meet you part way. It's a bit of a risk, but I don't think anyone will hear you if you go slowly, and I don't think we have much choice."

"Okay." Howard immediately turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred into life, his heart suddenly racing. "I'm on my way."

Grateful to at last be able to do something useful, but at the same time even more anxious about Jason, Howard twisted in his seat to see where he was going, as he reversed slowly and carefully up the track. It was difficult, in almost pitch darkness and more than once he realised that he was too close to the trees and had to steer sharply to avoid ending up in the woods. His task wasn't made any easier by the fact that he could barely see out of one eye, which made it difficult to judge distance with any accuracy, or that trying to turn in his seat to look out of the back window was agony, especially when the car jolted into a pot hole or over an exposed rock. He swore as yet another bump in the road jarred his injured ribs.

Eventually he saw the others, moving slowly towards him. As they got closer he could see that they were half dragging, half carrying Jason, who appeared to be barely conscious. He stopped the car and climbed painfully down from the driver's seat to meet them.

"Holy crap!" He said softly as they drew level with them. "What the fuck happened?"

"Let's get him into the car and get out of here and we'll talk as we drive." Gary replied. He looked anxiously back towards the farm, half expecting that Craig would have returned to continue his brutal assault on Jason and found that he was gone, but to his relief all was still quiet. 

Pippa opened the back door of the car and between them they managed to help Jason climb up into the vehicle. Hurrying to the other side of the car Pippa jumped in and slid across to the middle of the seat to be next to him.

"Howard mate, you'd better get in the back too." Gary instructed. "I'll drive now."

Howard didn't argue, despite having always maintained that Gary drove like a girl, he knew now wasn't the time or the place. He pulled himself into the car beside Pippa and closed the door. Mark and Gary jumped into the front of the vehicle and Gary pulled away down the track, grateful for the quiet engine that barely purred as they slowly headed towards the road. Every fibre of his being made him want to put his foot to the floor and drive as fast as possible out of the nightmare they were in, but he knew their best chance of getting right away without being discovered was to be as quiet as possible, and if that meant keeping his speed down then that's what he would do. While Gary drove, Mark was on his mobile phone making a call to the police, explaining as best he could what had happened.

Pippa slid an arm around Jason, drawing him towards her until his head rested on her shoulder, she gently stroked his hair. She could hear his breathing, ragged and strained, and wished more than anything that she could take away his pain. Howard looked across at Jason, dark bruises covered his face and torso, but there were strange looking, angry red wounds too, at least half a dozen of them, they weren't bleeding like cuts or grazes, but looked like long narrow strips where the skin appeared to have been stripped away. 

"What in the name of God did they do to you, you poor sod?" Howard asked, not really expecting and answer, as Jason was still barely conscious. 

"We don't know exactly Howard." Pippa replied tearfully, still cradling Jason in her arms. "But Craig was trying to make him say where we were hiding. Thank God he gave up for a while and left him alone so we could get him out of there, and thank God we were there - we heard him say he was going to break his legs if he didn't tell him when he got back, and I honestly think he would have done it too."

"The police say they are on their way." Mark interrupted. "Do you want me to ask for an ambulance to meet us out here, or are we going to drive to a hospital?"

"Let's just drive." Gary said. They had reached the road now, and as he turned towards the crossroads he put his foot to the floor, gunning the engine and accelerating rapidly. "Can you Google search the nearest A&E Mark? There must be one in Guildford at least. I just want to get us all away from here before that lunatic realises we've gone"


	42. Chapter 42

While Gary drove, Mark called home, wanting to let the girls know what was happening. It was gone midnight, but he was pretty sure they would all still be up, and probably sitting worrying about what where they were. He was absolutely right, the three women had been waiting anxiously for a call ever since Gary had called them earlier to explain that they were going to try to find the others. Mark quickly explained that they were on their way to the hospital and then passed the phone to Howard who tried to reassure the distraught Kathy that although he was pretty battered and bruised he would be okay once he was cleaned up. He carefully glossed over exactly what had happened to him, not wanting to burden her with the details of the beating that Craig's thugs had given him. She would see soon enough when she got to the hospital, he thought, but at least then he would be able to talk to her in person and prove that he wasn't quite at death's door.

Pippa continued to cradle Jason in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. He was awake now and was aware of her touch, as she gently stroked his hair. Finally, he summoned the energy to lift his head and look at her.

"Hi babe." Pippa whispered when she felt him move "How are you doing?"

"I don't know" He replied honestly, he was pretty sure that he had no life threatening injuries, but he still felt dreadful. "How about you? I'm so glad Gary and Mark found you. I was afraid you were still out there in the woods."

"I'm fine. And I can't believe you were worrying about me! Look at the state of you Jason!" Pippa said, she gently ran her thumb over the dark bruise that covered the side of his jaw. "I know Craig did this to you because you wouldn't tell him where we were. We heard him hurting you, we heard you ......"

She couldn't finish the sentence, tears fell unchecked as she thought of the dreadful cries they had heard, the thought of what he had gone trough just to protect her and Howard was more than she could bear. 

"Hey, don't cry." Jason whispered "I'm going to be fine now, thanks to you guys. I'm just so grateful that you came looking for me."

"Like we were going to just leave you there!" Howard interrupted. He was relieved to see Jason at least looking a little more awake now. "What in the name of God did that bastard do to you mate? What are those marks all over your chest?"

There was a brief, slightly uncomfortable silence in the car. Howard was never one to mince his words and he had asked the question that the others had been afraid to ask.

"Howard!" Pippa rebuked, feeling very protective of Jason "Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it."

"It's fine." Jason said wearily. "I don't mind telling you, but only if you don't mind hearing the details. I don't want to tell you unless you are happy to hear it."

"I know it must have been bad Jason, and I guess once I know, maybe my imagination will stop running wild with me." Pippa replied, she thought maybe the reality would be less horrific than the pictures that kept flooding her mind. "Do you really not mind talking about it?"

"Like I said, it's fine. You know what they say, it's good to talk" He said, managing a small smile. "I actually don't remember much to start with, one minute I was on the phone to Gaz, and the next I woke up, tied to the roof back in that bloody shed. Then Craig and his mate Chris came in and wanted to know where you were hiding, but I couldn't let them find you again, so I told them I didn't know and that we'd got separated while we were running away. Of course they didn't believe me, so Craig left me with Chris to try and persuade me to tell them. I think the bastard actually enjoyed punching the crap out of me, but eventually he gave up and left me for a bit, and then Craig came to have a try...."

Jason paused, and took a few deep breaths. His head was swimming again and he felt like he might throw up. He wasn't sure how to even describe Craig's crude torture methods, and just thinking about it reminded him of the excruciating pain and the total helplessness he had felt.

"It's okay Jason, you don't have to tell us any more now." Pippa said, seeing how pale he looked suddenly. "Would you like a drink?"

Jason nodded and gratefully accepted the bottle of water that she offered him. After a few minutes, the wave of nausea and dizziness passed and he felt a little better. 

"He burned me." He said in a matter of fact tone, breaking the silence that had fallen in the car.

Pippa stared at him in horror, looking from his bruised, blood streaked face to the vivid red marks on his chest. She could feel tears stinging her eyes and blinked them away. 

"Bastard!" Howard said, anger rising within him like a volcano, threatening to erupt. "How can anyone do that to another human being?!"

"He seemed to find it pretty easy." Jason replied "It wasn't just about me telling him where you were, I'm sure of that. He wanted revenge for being dropped by Nigel all those years ago. There was twenty odd years of anger there, and he had me to take it out on. He used an old screwdriver, heated up over a lighter til the metal was hot"

"Oh, Jason." Pippa said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. The others sat in stunned silence, nobody knowing quite what to say. What could you say, after all. to someone who had just been through something like that? Finally she asked, "Why didn't you just tell him where we were? What would you have done if we hadn't found you?"

"I don't know" He answered "I was just trying to get through it one thing at a time. I didn't let myself think about what might happen later."

"Well, Craig was right about one thing. You really are a stupid, stubborn bastard" Mark said with a sad sympathetic smile, leaning back from the front seat to rest a hand on Jason's leg. "Mind you, you always have been haven't you? I remember those gigs you did, back in the day, when your ankle was so bad they had to inject it before you went on stage. Any normal person would have just cut back on the bloody dance moves!"

They drove on for another twenty minutes, before Gary turned into the entrance of the hospital and followed the signs towards the A&E department. Pulling up on what was plainly a no parking zone outside the front doors, he jumped out and opened the back door on Jason's side. Mark hurried to join him and between them, they helped him out of the car. Pippa jumped out behind him and took Mark's place at his side, while he went back to help Howard exit the vehicle. The five of them attracted some curious looks from the few people in the waiting room. To the lad's relief the chairs were mostly empty and there was just an elderly couple and a group of drunk teenager boys, nobody who might recognise one of the country's most famous boy bands arriving like a bunch of filthy, battered vagrants in ripped, mismatched clothing in the middle of the night.

The young woman on reception took one look at Jason and Howard and summoned the triage nurse to take them straight through to the treatment area. She watched them go through the double doors and had the strangest feeling that she had seen them before somewhere, but she couldn't quite place where.


	43. Chapter 43

Craig downed the last mouthful from the can of lager he was holding, stubbed out his cigarette and looked at his watch. Half an hour should have been long enough for the stupid sod to decide he liked his legs in one piece, he decided. He had genuinely not expected Jason to hold out for so long, but then again he was almost glad that he had, because it was immensely satisfying to have so much power over him. After all those years of watching him prance around on stage, never seeming to lose his ability to turn his body inside out and upside down at a moments notice, the feeling of finally being able to vent all those years of frustration felt pretty damn good. Well, Craig thought, picking up the pick axe handle that he had found lying in the yard, he wouldn't be dancing again for a while, unless he decided to tell him where the others were hiding, because it wasn't easy to dance on broken legs.

It was very quiet outside now, an owl hooted somewhere in the woods, but there was no other sound. Craig strode across the yard to the shed and paused outside the door, wondering whether he would actually have to keep his threat or if Jason might decide to save him the trouble. He pushed the door open and for an moment he couldn't quite work out what had happened. The frayed ends of rope that had secured Jason to the ceiling hung empty, a large pair of old scissors lay next to an old paint pot on the floor, and Jason was gone. Turning his back on the empty shed, Craig ran back towards the house, yelling as he went. As he ran he became aware of a new sound in the night air, faintly, in the distance, he could hear sirens.

"Move!!" He yelled as he burst through the door into the farmhouse. "He's gone and they've called the fucking police! We need to get out of here, now!"

There were a few moments of chaos as the men gathered their belongings and ran to the vans that waited on the yard. The sirens were louder now, much louder. Craig jumped into the driver's seat of one of the vans, firing up the engine as Chris and two others leapt in beside him. The vans screeched off the yard and away down the track towards the road, bouncing and lurching over the rough ground. Dragging the steering wheel hard to the left, Craig had the van almost on two wheels as he turned onto the road, but he was forced to hit the brakes with such force that he nearly hit his head on the windscreen. His path was blocked by two police cars, lights flashing, armed police standing behind the vehicles their guns trained on him. It was over.

******************************************************

Back at the hospital, Mark and Gary were now seated in a relatives room, while the medical staff took care of Jason and Howard, and Pippa too, despite her protests that she was fine and that she just wanted to stay with Jason. It didn't take long for a kind and sympathetic nurse to clean up and dress the cuts on her legs, which she had got from the brambles in the woods, give her a Tetanus booster and check that she had no other injuries.

"Please" Pippa begged "I'm fine really, now can I go and sit with Jason. I need to know that he's okay."

"Wait here for a few minutes." The nurse replied with a smile "I'll just go and check that the doctor looking after him is happy for you to be there, and so long as he's happy I'll take you to him"

The nurse hurried away, returning few minutes later to tell Pippa that she could join Jason. She gratefully climbed off of the couch that she had been resting on and followed the nurse to another cubicle at the far end of the emergency department. 

"There you go." The nurse said kindly, drawing back the curtain to allow Pippa into the cubicle.

She walked quietly to the side of the trolley where Jason lay, propped up on the raised back rest. He was covered with a white hospital blanket from the waist down, but his chest was bare, exposing the full extent of his injuries. He looked so fragile, lying there. A heart monitor beeped reassuringly beside him and a bag of fluid was running into a vein in his arm. He looked pale under the harsh lights, and there was no hiding the dark purple bruises that covered his face and torso, or the vivid red burns on his chest. His eyes were closed and for a moment she thought he was sleeping, but as she approached he opened his eyes and gave her a tired smile. 

"Hi babe." He said, reaching out to take her hand "How are you doing? Has the doctor checked you out yet?"

"I'm fine Jay." She replied. Fighting back tears, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the temple. There he was again, worrying about her when it was him that was really hurt. "How about you? What did the doctor say?"

"I'll live" He said with a weak smile "He doesn't think anything is broken, but they are sending me for an X ray, just in case Craig managed to crack my thick skull. Have you seen Howard, how is he?"

"Jason, will you stop worrying about other people for a few minutes!" Pippa said in exasperation. "The doctor is with Howard now, and I'm sure they are taking good care of him. You need to just concentrate on getting some rest and getting yourself better now."

"I'll be fine Pippa love. I'm just really tired and a bit sore, but give me a few days and I'll be back to my old self." As if to prove his point, he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek, ignoring the pain from his split lip. "Will you stay here for while?" He asked, sounding uncertain. "I know you must be exhausted, so if you want to go and get some rest that's fine." "Of course I'll stay!" Pippa said firmly, she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, and I wouldn't be able to rest anyway, until I know you are okay and they've finished making you feel more comfortable. I love you Jason." "I love you too Pippa." He smiled "And I am so sorry that you got caught up in all this. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run a mile and forget you ever met me after what you've been through over the last couple of days." Before Pippa could reply a young male nurse came into the cubicle, pushing a trolley full of dressings and equipment to stitch up the gash on the back of Jason's head. Pippa stood beside him, holding his hand as the nurse carefully dressed his burns. She winced along with him as he squeezed her hand in pain while local anaesthetic was injected around the wound on the back of his head, wishing she could do something to take his pain away. A few minutes later the wound was closed and the nurse hurried away to his next patient leaving them alone together again. It took another two hours for the X ray to be taken and the doctor to review the results. He returned to tell Jason that nothing was broken, but that they were going to keep him in hospital for 24 hours because he had been knocked unconscious and had no memory of what had happened. Another hour passed before he was finally settled in a proper bed between clean white sheets in a quiet side room. Pippa never left his side for the whole time he was being treated, and now she sat in the armchair beside his bed, holding his hand as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

When Mark and Gary cautiously pushed open the door to Jason's room a little later, they found him sleeping, and Pippa sitting in an armchair with her head resting on her arms on the side of the bed. Quietly walking to his bedside Mark put a hand lightly on Pippa's shoulder.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked quietly "You look like you need to find a bed and get a proper sleep."

"Hi. Sorry, I must have dozed off." Pippa said, lifting her head to give Mark a tired smile. "I'm fine, really. Have you seen Howard? How is he?"

"He's doing okay." Gary replied, joining Mark at her side. "Kathy's with him, driving him mad with her worrying. Poor girl got hell of a shock when she saw him! The doctors say he has a couple of broken ribs, and they put some stitches in that cut over his eye. The ribs will take a few weeks to heal, so he'll need to take things easy for a while, but he'll be fine. They're going to let him go home today "

"I've booked us all some rooms at a hotel down the road, so we can all get some rest and then head back to London when they let Jay out of here. I think Howard and Kathy will be heading there soon." Gary continued, before hesitating for a moment. "Pippa, the police are here. The good news is that they've got Craig and his gang in custody. But they need you, Jay and Howard to make a statement about what happened. Mark and I have told them what we know, but we couldn't give them all the details. Do you feel up to talking to them, or shall I go and ask them to leave it until later?"

"No, it's fine. If I speak to them now, then hopefully they'll be happy to wait til Jay and Howard have had a decent rest and time to recover a bit." Pippa sat upright in the chair and stretched.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked looking at the exhaustion etched on her face "You look absolutely knackered love."

"I'll be fine, really." Pippa said with a small smile "It won't take long. Will you stay here in case Jason wakes up? I don't want him to think I've just left him without saying goodbye."

"Of course we will." Gary replied "Do you want one of us to come with you, for a bit of moral support?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks. Now where are the police waiting?"

Once Gary had told her which waiting room the police were using, Pippa kissed the sleeping Jason lightly on the forehead and whispered "Goodbye", before slipping quietly from the room.

She found the two uniformed police officers waiting in a small side room, as Gary had said. Introducing herself to them, she took a seat as they suggested and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the questions they would ask and the memories she would be forced to relive. It seemed to take forever, as they went over every detail, from the initial attack, outside Jason's flat, right up until the time they finally escaped and got to the hospital. She tried to be rational and to give them the information they needed without letting her emotions get in the way, but it was impossible. Tears flowed as she told them how they had been captured, how they had feared for their lives in the back of the van. The memories of Craig pawing at her breasts and forcing his mouth onto hers made her skin crawl. She struggled to speak through her tears as she described how they had heard Jason's screams and how they had found him half dead after Craig's crude torture. The police were kind and sympathetic, allowing her time to compose herself between questions, but kept quietly and firmly pressing her for greater detail, as they tried to build a picture of what had happened. Finally, after more than an hour, they were finished and Pippa, completely drained, made her way back to Jason's room. She stopped off at a ladies toilet and splashed cold water on her face as she tried, in vain, to hide the fact that she had just spent most of the last hour in tears, she sighed as she looked in the mirror at the bloodshot eyes and the matted straggly hair - God, she looked a state! 

When she reached Jason's room she hesitated before pushing the door open. Jason was awake now, sitting up talking to Gary and Mark, who sat beside his bed. They all looked up as she entered, her eyes were still red from crying, despite her best efforts to disguise it. Mark jumped up and put and arm around her, guiding her to the chair he had vacated. As she sunk down onto the seat, Jason took her hand and squeezed it in his, before lifting it to his mouth so that his lips could softly kiss her knuckles.

"Hey babe. How are you doing? You look exhausted." Jason reached up to stroke a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Pippa pulled back, suddenly feeling very self conscious about her appearance. What must Jason think of her? She wondered, dragging her own fingers through her hair, in a futile attempt to make it look less untidy.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, casting her eyes downwards to avoid his gaze. "I know I look dreadful!" 

"Pippa?" Jason reached out to gently place his hand under her chin, lifting her face so that he could look her in the eye. He saw a tear roll slowly down her face and stroked it away with his thumb. "You are an amazing, strong, beautiful woman. You've been to hell and back in the last couple of days and you must be absolutely shattered, but you do not look dreadful! You could never look dreadful!"

He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her towards him, until he could lift his head a little from the pillow and kiss her softly on the lips. He ignored the pain from his split lip as she responded to him, their tongues dancing together. For a few moments they were lost in their own world, oblivious to Mark and Gary, who moved away from the bedside and towards the door.

"Now, Pippa," Jason grinned when their lips finally parted "No more nonsense, okay? You just need to get some sleep and a bath and a change of clothes and you'll feel like a new woman. Go with the boys, back to the hotel they've sorted. They'll let me out later today I hope, and we can all get back to London and try and find some sort of normality again."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Pippa asked "I can have a doze in the chair for a while until they let you out."

"No babe. You need a proper bed and some decent sleep, not just a nap in a chair. I'll be fine here - I hope I can get some sleep too between the nurses coming in to do their tests. You go now and I'll get them to call Gary's mobile when they say I can get out of this place." Jason turned to Gary with a smile.

"Take her to the hotel and make sure she gets a decent sleep Gaz. Don't be taking no for an answer!" He winked at Pippa, who couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay, you win Jay." She said, then smiled and added "I'll see you later today, but just you behave yourself with the nurses! No flirting!"

"I'm not exactly looking my lady killing best right now, am I?" Jason gestured dramatically at his battered body, but smiled broadly "Anyway, why would I be flirting with anyone when I have the most beautiful woman in the world waiting in a hotel room for me?"

After a final goodbye kiss, Pippa allowed herself to be ushered out of the room by Mark and Gary. As they walked towards the lifts, Pippa was suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion, and it took every ounce of effort just to put one foot in front of the other to get to the end of the corridor. Mark immediately noticed her pace slow and saw her shoulders drop and slipped an arm around her in a gesture of support.

"C'mon Pippa. Nearly there now love." He said, guiding her onwards "We'll soon have you tucked up in bed."

The three of them found Howard and Kathy already in the hospital reception area. They had called a cab to pick them up, but were reluctant to step outside until the very last minute, as a small group of reporters and photographers had gathered in front of the main entrance. 

"Bloody press! Howard grumbled "How the hell did they get to know we were here? Last thing I want is to be papped in this state!"

Gary frowned and headed to the reception desk, where a middle aged lady was trying very hard not to stare at the pop superstars currently standing like a group of refugees in her reception area.

"Hi love." Gary gave her his best and most stunning smile. "Any chance you could arrange for a cab to pick us up from a side entrance somewhere so we can avoid that lot outside?"

"Err, yes. Of course" She smiled, trying to maintain her composure. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll have it sorted for you."

As good as her word, within a few minutes she called Gary back over and directed him to a delivery entrance, where two taxis were now waiting to whisk them away to their hotel.  
Gary gratefully smiled and thanked her before following her directions, leading the others to the discrete side door. Within a few more minutes they were driving across town to the promise of soft beds, clean sheets and hot showers.


	45. Chapter 45

At the hotel they found Ellie and Debbie already there, waiting in the hotel lobby, sipping cups of coffee. When they saw the others enter the building they jumped up and hurried over, each giving their respective partners a kiss, before hugging Pippa and Howard and offering words of sympathy for the ordeal they had been through. They all made their way to the lifts and up to the top floor of the small hotel, which Gary had managed to book in it's entirety to ensure that they had peace and privacy while they were there. They showed Pippa into a large comfortable room with a huge bed. Debbie and Ellie had found some pyjamas for Pippa and left them on the bed and a change of clothes for later lay on a chair nearby.

"We'll leave you to get some sleep Pippa love" Gary said, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek before making his way to his own room along the corridor.

Once she was alone Pippa debated simply climbing into the bed fully clothed, such was the total exhaustion that she felt. But she felt too filthy, too wretched, to be able to sleep so she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping off the dirty clothes she was wearing, she stepped under the powerful cascade of hot water and picked up the complimentary shower gel from the small shelf. Ten minutes later, feeling clean for the first time in days, she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in the soft white towel that hung over the towel rail, a smaller towel wrapped around her hair she walked slowly back into the bedroom. She was about to curse herself for having forgotten to make sure she had a brush for her long, tangled hair when she saw that the other girls had even though of that, and a new brush, still in it's wrapping sat on the desk near the large mirror. Smiling at their thoughtfulness Pippa brushed the knots from her hair, dried it with the hairdryer she found in the desk drawer and finally pulled on the pyjamas before climbing gratefully into the fresh clean bed. 

Sleep came quickly, but her dreams were filled with images of shadowy figures lurking in doorways, and of the sound of Jason, screaming in the night. In her dream she was trying to run to him but she felt that she was running through treacle, never seeming to get any closer to his ever more anguished cries, never able to help him, until finally there was another piercing scream, which in her dream she knew was his last. She woke, shaking in terror, and for a moment she couldn't think where she was. Disorientated and still shaken by her nightmare, she climbed out of bed and walked to the window. The light was fading outside, streetlights were beginning to glow. She wondered if Jason was sleeping now, and wanted nothing more than to go back to the hospital, to hold his hand and reassure herself that her nightmare was just that, and that he was safe and being cared for. She looked at the phone that sat on the desk and for a moment she thought about calling a taxi to take her back to the hospital, her hand hovered for a moment over the white handset, but she stopped herself. Drawing her hand away she turned back to the bed, she didn't want to sleep any more, almost afraid to let herself doze off in case the terror of her nightmare returned. Instead she lay on top of the covers and stared at the shadows on the ceiling, imagining Jason beside her, holding her in his arms. She imagined them back in his flat in Manchester, cuddled on his sofa watching TV together and her mind wandered to their first meeting when she had literally fallen at his feet, even then before he knew her he had been kind and charming. Suddenly she sat upright. What day was it? She was certain that she should have been back at work, in the tea shop where they had met. Marion would wonder where on earth she was, she thought. It seemed so long ago that she had left after her shift to head down to London, like it had happened in another lifetime, had it really only been a few days ago? She climbed from the bed and went back to the phone, dialling directory enquiries she gave the name of the tea shop and waited for the call to be connected. There were a few rings before Marion's familiar voice came on the phone.

"Marion, it's me, Pippa." She started "I'm so sorry I'm not back at work today....."

"Pippa, you poor dear child!" Marion gushed down the phone. "I've been so worried about you and Jason, and his friend Howard too! You've been on every news channel since first thing this morning! How are you? How's Jason? It all sounded so absolutely dreadful! They've been saying the most terrifying things about what happened to you - kidnap and torture and the like! Please tell me they are just exaggerating for a good story!"

Pippa was taken aback, she hadn't for a moment thought about the media frenzy that their ordeal would create. She had seen the reporters outside the hospital, but hadn't given much thought to it at the time. 

"I'm okay, thank you." Pippa said, Even as she said it, it sounded ridiculous, she was far from okay, but how did you explain to someone who hadn't been there? It was easier to lie than to have to explain how she felt. 

"Jason is still in the hospital." She continued. She swallowed hard to supress the sob that threatened to rise in her throat as she thought of all he had suffered. "I don't know what the news stories are saying, but Jason was so brave, he protected me and Howard, even when they hurt him...."

"Oh my lord!" Marion gasped "I never believed it on the news, I've been telling myself all day that it can't be true! How could anyone hurt that sweet man? Is he alright? Is there anything I can do my dear?"

"I don't think so, thank you Marion." Pippa said, touched by her kindness. "The doctor's think he's going to be fine. It'll just take time for him to heal. I don't think I'll be back at work this week though. He's going to need someone to take care of him when he gets home, at least for the first few days."

"My dear child. Take as long as you need! And give Jason my love - tell him I'll have his favourite soup waiting for him when he's well enough to come for his lunch again."

"I'll tell him, thank you." Pippa smiled at the motherly tone in Marion's voice. "I hope it won't be too long before he's back to his old self. I'll call you again in a few days to let you know how things are going. Thank you for being so understanding Marion."

Hanging up the phone a few minutes later Pippa went back to the bed and curled up on top of the duvet. At some stage she must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she was woken by a gentle knocking on the door of her room. She climbed out of bed and stretched, wincing slightly at the aching in her limbs.

"Hold on a moment, I'm just coming" She called. Flicking on the light switch by the door, because it was now quite dark, she opened the door, expecting to find Mark or Gary waiting to take her back to the hospital. She turned the handle and opened the door.

"Hi babe." Jason smiled "Surprise!"


	46. Chapter 46

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? You were going to call Gary when they let you out, so he could come and get me." Pippa could hardly believe he was there. She threw her arms around him in delight, but quickly released him when she heard him try to stifle a gasp of pain. "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry! That was stupid of me!"

"No babe, it's fine. It feels good to have you close again, just be gentle with me okay." He kissed her forehead gently and drew her close, wrapping his long arms around her so that her head rested on his shoulder. Pippa slipped her arms around him again, but gently this time, her hands skimming over the thin fabric of the borrowed tee shirt that he was now wearing. 

"Why didn't Gary come and get me? I would have come to the hospital to meet you." Pippa said, lifting her head from his shoulder of look up at his bruised face. "I wish he'd told me you were ready to leave."

"Don't blame Gary." Jason said, stroking her hair as he spoke. "I told him to let you sleep, you looked so exhausted back at the hospital, I was worried about you babe. Gary came and picked me up on his own. Did you get a good rest?"

"Yes, thanks. It took me a while to get settled though, I had a really awful nightmare, but I must have dozed off again after that, because I woke up when you knocked the door." She took his hand and led him into the hotel room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Does it hurt much? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm a bit sore." He replied, wanting to play down the fact that everything he did was a struggle. He sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to hide the pain that even this simple movement caused. But Pippa didn't miss the strained expression that momentarily crossed his face. She stroked his hair away from his face and kissed his cheek.

"Jason, you don't have to pretend to be fine!" She scolded gently. "I know what they did to you, remember, I know you're hurt, so let me help you. Now, tell me honestly, how are you feeling"

"Okay. Honestly. I feel like shit! Is that what you want to hear?" He said, standing up and pacing across the bedroom "Everything hurts, and I'm bloody knackered, and I feel completely fucking helpless!"

He stood staring out of the window with his back to Pippa, he hadn't meant to snap at her and immediately regretted it. It was just easier to pretend that everything was fine than to be forced acknowledge the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He was about to apologise when he felt her hands on his arms. Gently turning him to face her, she looked up at his bruised face, and lightly stroked his swollen cheekbone with the tips of her fingers. The tenderness of her touch and the loving expression on her face melted his heart instantly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I didn't mean to be pushy."

"No. It's me that should be apologising." He sighed "I just hate feeling so bloody useless! I tell you what, if you want to help me, can we just go to bed. What I really want more than anything right now is just to be close to you."

"Of course." Pippa took his hand and led him back to the bed. "Let me help you Jason. Please."

He nodded silently as she began to gently ease the tee shirt up over his battered body. Tears stung her eyes and she slid the soft fabric off of his shoulders, revealing the ugly bruises and the dressings that now covered the burns on his chest. The sweat pants he wore hung loosely on his slim hips and she had to smile when she realised that they were Gary's size and that if Jason were to pull them higher on his waist they would have been several inches too short for his long legs. He kicked off his shoes and allowed Pippa to slide the ill fitting trousers down so that he stood in just his Armani trunks.

"Don't you be getting any ideas now young lady." He said with a cheeky smile "I don't think I'm up to anything too strenuous just now."

Pippa laughed at his attempt at humour. "Aww, shame." She joked "And here was me thinking you'd be up for some serious bedroom gymnastics" She watched as he carefully climbed into the bed. Her heart went out to him as he winced and struggled to lower himself down onto the crisp white sheets. A few moments later she was lying beside him. She stroked his hair and kissed him lightly on his stubbly jawline. Her hand slid gently down from his hair, to his neck and then his shoulders, lightly tracing patterns down his back. He pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her slim waist and kissed her softly on the lips. They lay there in each others arms until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

It was still dark when Jason woke. Pippa was sleeping peacefully, her back curled into his body, so that they fitted together like pieces of a jigsaw. He lay there for a while trying to get back to sleep, but it was hopeless. The painkillers he had been given before leaving the hospital had worn off, and what had been a dull ache when he had drifted off to sleep was now a deep knawing pain that he couldn't ignore, despite his best efforts to do so. Realising that he was not going to get any more sleep that night unless he did something, he climbed out of bed, slowly and carefully, trying to avoid disturbing Pippa and also to minimise the inevitable protests from his battered body. Walking slowly to the chair by the desk, where his clothes lay in an untidy heap, he rummaged through the pile until found the pack of tablets in the pocket of the borrowed sweat pants. He turned the packet over in his hands, debating with himself whether to take them, he hated taking medicines, but the doctors had told him to use them so that he could keep moving and prevent his injured body from becoming even more stiff and sore. 

Damn it, he hated being like this! He hated feeling that he couldn't make his body do what he wanted it to do. Hated that people were worrying about him and feeling sorry for him. Hated that right now the morning papers would be hitting the shops, with sensationalised stories about the events of the last few days plastered over the front pages. Hated that every papperazzi photographer in the country would be trying to get a picture of him looking like a pathetic victim, to earn themselves a fortune from some gutter press newspaper or gossip magazine. What he wanted, more than anything at that moment was to disappear until all the fuss had blown over, but he knew that was impossible. There would have to be some sort of statement from the band - he hoped Gary would agree to be spokesperson - that would keep the press happy. But even then, with a new album on the way and TV interviews and appearances already booked, there would be no avoiding questions about their ordeal on chat shows and radio interviews, and the privacy that he tried so hard to maintain would be invaded from every possible angle. He sighed deeply and popped two tablets from their blister pack, before heading into the bathroom to find a glass of water to swallow them with.

When he returned to the bedroom he sat for a while at the desk, fiddling absentmindedly with the thin white bandages that covered the rope burns on his wrists and watching the sky outside gradually grow lighter as dawn approached. The pain was beginning to subside again when he glanced over to the bed and saw that Pippa was stirring. He smiled to himself as she rolled over and stretched, thinking how lovely she looked, her long dark hair trailing across the pillow and her face relaxed and peaceful. He stood and stretched gingerly, feeling every muscle protest as he did so. Heading back to the bed, he climbed back under the covers and the movement woke Pippa, her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Hi, are you okay? Where have you been?" She yawned. 

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep. Any chance of a cuddle?" He replied, snuggling closer to her and slipping an arm around her waist.

"Always happy to supply you with cuddles." Pippa smiled. 

She gently put her arm around him, so that her hand rested in the small of his back. It felt so good to be able to lay there with him in her arms, but she was half afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him. With her other hand she stroked his hair back from his face and then kissed him softly, first on the cheek, then along his stubbly jawline and finally on the lips, where her mouth lingered for a moment. 

Jason's arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer, and they lay together until the pale morning light began to filter into the room. Somewhere along the corridor outside they heard a door open and close.

"Bet that's Gaz." Jason said "He's always first one to get up when we're on tour too. He's probably gone to find the gym."

"We'd better get up too then, hadn't we? Do you want first go in the shower?" Pippa sat up and rearranged the pillows so she could lean back against them. Jason swung his long legs out of the bed and sat up, a little too quickly, swearing at the sudden shooting pain that stopped him in his tracks. Pippa winced in sympathy, she hated seeing him like this. She watched sadly, as he padded across the bedroom towards the shower, his walk didn't have it's usual swagger and his shoulders drooped slightly as he guarded his bruised ribs with one arm. Her beautiful, graceful Jason was missing and she wanted him back so badly, she hated Craig for what he had put them through. In fact, the depth of her hatred scared her. Tears pricked her eyes as she replayed the horror in her mind, she didn't know if she would ever be able to forget the image of Jason hanging unconscious in that dreadful place.. "All yours babe." Jason smiled as he emerged from the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his hips. When he caught the expression on Pippa's face his smile quickly faded. "Hey, why the sad face? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about stuff, you know......" But even as she spoke she could feel a lump in her throat and her voice broke as tears began to fall. Jason was at her side in a few strides, he sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Pippa, let it all out." He said softly, stroking her hair. "It's all over now, you're safe. He can't hurt us any more."

"I'm sorry." Pippa said shakily, trying to control her sobs "I just hate seeing you like this Jay. You're being so brave, but I can't bear knowing what he did to you, seeing those bruises just reminds me of what happened, you know, hearing you, finding you hanging there.... I thought you were..... I thought you were dead" Tears overwhelmed her again and she allowed him to hold her, rocking her gently like a small child. When he felt the sobs subside again he pulled back from her slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to be alright Pippa." He said firmly. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me all the time. It's going to be bad enough dealing with the press, and the fans, and my family - don't even get me started about my family! They're going to be unbearable!" He smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I need you to be normal with me, do you think you can do that? I know I'll probably be a pain to live with for a while, and I won't be my usual athletic self in the bedroom department, but please, no more pity okay, because I can't stand it. I feel useless enough, without knowing that you are looking at me and seeing some sort of victim."

"Jason, I don't think you are useless!" Pippa said "You are amazing and strong and brave, and I love you so much! I promise I'll try not to fuss around you or make you feel uncomfortable, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me, you just have to ask. If you need to talk, or if you want a shoulder to cry on just say the word."

"Agreed." Jason kissed her firmly on the cheek. "Now, you'd better hit the shower and make yourself even more beautiful because I have a feeling you're going to be making the headlines today."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting here. It's been a tough few weeks, I was devastated by the news and I wasn't sure that I could continue this story in the light of Jason's decision to leave the band. In the end I decided to keep going, and as this is a work of pure fiction I am going to continue without reference to the announcement. I hope that this is okay with everyone.

By the time Pippa had finished in the shower, Jason was dressed in the ill fitting tracksuit bottoms that he had worn home from the hospital the previous night and had phoned down to order breakfast, which the girl on the end of the line had promised would be delivered to their room in a few minutes. 

As she towelled her long hair dry, she wandered over to the window. Looking out onto the car park below she saw that a large group of people had gathered.

"Jay, I think the press have found us again" She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be happy to have to face a throng of reporters when they left the hotel. She loved that he didn't seek out publicity, and kept his private life out of the news as much as possible, but there was no getting away from the press interest in the drama they had experienced and she could understand why every paper wanted a piece to the story. 

"I'm not surprised" Jason replied joining her at the window and slipping an arm around her waist. "It never ceases to amaze me how they manage to sniff us out, they're like a bunch of vultures! I hope we can persuade Gaz to go own and give them a statement, but you can bet that they'll still hang around to try and get photographs of Howard and me looking like shit!"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a voice announced that it was room service with the breakfast they had ordered. As Pippa was still wrapped on a small towel, Jason went to the door, ignoring the expression of surprise on the young woman's face when she saw his bruised face, he took they tray and hastily closed the door. He felt slightly guilty not to have been able to tip her, but as he had absolutely no cash on him there was nothing he could do about it.

They sat together on the side of the bed and ate muesli and scrambled eggs on toast and drank fresh coffee. After the last few days of almost complete starvation, alleviated only by Gary's hastily gathered snacks when they were rescued, it was heaven to eat proper food again. They were almost finished when there was another knock on the door. This time Pippa, who had now dressed in the clothes left for her by the other girls, went to see who was there. She opened the door to find Howard outside, apologising for disturbing them but asking if Jason could spare a minute. Pippa gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and led him into their room, where Jason immediately hurried to greet him. The two friends hugged, albeit very gingerly, each cautious to avoid hurting the other. When they stepped apart Jason looked Howard up and down.

"Bloody hell Dougie! You look like you've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson! How are you feeling mate?"

"Like I've done ten rounds with Mike Tyson, funnily enough." Howard replied with a wry smile. "But I can't say you're looking your best either. A right bloody pair we make don't we?"

Howard pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down slowly, wincing slightly as he did so. He told them that the other girls had gone out to find some decent clothes in town so that they could at least look respectable when they left the hotel and faced the photographers and reporters who were waiting outside for them, and that Gary and Mark would be joining them soon so that they could talk about what to say to the press. As if on cue they heard another tap on the door and Pippa jumped up to let the others into the room. After hugs had been exchanged and Mark and Gary had confirmed that Jason and Howard did, indeed, look like shit, they sat down to discuss how they would tackle the waiting press outside. Between them they drafted a short statement for Gary to read, giving a brief account of the kidnapping and subsequent rescue, carefully leaving out details of exactly what they had endured during their captivity. 

Gary agreed to go down and give their statement, and politely ask that they respect that Jason and Howard were not up to talking to the press at the moment and that a full press conference would be held in due course, when they had recovered from their ordeal. Of course they all knew that the majority of the photographers would still be there, ignoring their requests, but at least they hoped that there wouldn't be a hoard of journalists jostling and pushing, trying to thrust their microphones into Howard and Jason's faces and potentially barging into them and causing further injury.

Half an hour later Jason and Pippa were alone again. Gary had gone down to give their statement and Debbie had tapped on their door to deliver fresh clothes. Jason was now wearing narrow leg jeans and a grey shirt, with a dark blazer. The smart, clean outfit disguised the damage that had been inflicted on his body, but there was no hiding the swollen, bruised eye or the cut lip, and as the doctors had told him not to get his stitches wet, there was still dry blood in his hair. He sighed and pulled a baseball cap and dark glasses from the carrier bag on the desk. Putting them on he turned to Pippa.

"What do you reckon?" He asked "Do I still look like a human punchbag?"

Pippa stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, peering over his shoulder at the reflexion in the mirror. She kissed him softly on the neck and brought her lips close to his ear.

"You look gorgeous, bruises and all." She whispered, stroking his bruised cheek with the back of her hand. "Those are the marks of a hero.... My hero."

Jason turned to look at her to read in her face if she was teasing him, but her face was deadly serious and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek as she spoke. 

"I love you Jason." She said, brushing away the tear and smiling at him "You are amazing, do you know that?"

"No, no I'm not Pippa! I just did what I had to do at the time, but I was so bloody scared! I'm not a hero, I'm just me, and right now I would love to be able to run away and hide again, because facing that mob of photographers outside freaks me out almost as much as facing Craig holding that bloody screwdriver!" Jason turned to face her. "I wish I was that hero you want me to be, but I'm not. I can't pretend that everything is fine, and right now I don't know how I'm going to get through the next hour. So please, don't make me into something I'm not, okay?!"

"I'm sorry Jay." Pippa said quietly "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or to put pressure on you. But you know what? Courage isn't about not being scared, it's about facing what scares you head on, and that's what you did, and it's what you are going to do with those photographers too. I'll be right with you today, if you'll let me. I'll stand with you and we'll face the world together, okay?." 

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips and was relieved when she felt him respond to her, allowing her tongue to probe gently between his lips and meeting it with his own. He reached out to her and pulled her onto his lap, and his fingers raked through her hair as they kissed. 

"Thank you" He murmured as their lips parted. "I'm sorry if I'm being a prat. I'll just be really glad to get back home, you know. Just you and me. And close the door on the outside world for a while."

Before she could answer there was a tap on the door and Howard's voice outside announced that it was time to go.


	49. Chapter 49

They had already decided that this was an occasion when they should include their partners in the press coverage, presenting a united front to the outside world and demonstrating the support they had given each other during the last few days. Gary had fielded a barrage of questions after giving his statement and many of the journalists, having got their stories, had already left the car park area in front of the hotel, by the time the four men and their respective partners had made their way downstairs and checked out. However, just as Jason had feared there were still at least a dozen photographers waiting for them, and as they stood in the hotel lobby Pippa could sense his apprehension. Reaching out, she grasped his hand firmly and with her other hand she gently pulled his face towards her and kissed his cheek. 

Two people carriers waited on the roadside with engines running, with their regular security guys in the drivers seats. They had been joined in the hotel by a third member of the security team. Stocky, serious and very experienced in dealing with over enthusiastic fans and journalists, James glanced around to check that they were all ready to move before pushing open the door. Jason forced himself straighten up and to stand tall, gripping Pippa's hand a little tighter than he intended as he stretched up through his frame as he might for a dance routine. He was determined not to feed the tabloids hunger for a sob story by facing the waiting photographers looking like a victim. He glanced across at Howard, who had a look of stubborn determination on his face as he dropped the arm, that had been guarding his injured ribs, to his side and pulled back his shoulders, so that his stance mirrored Jason's. Together they moved toward the door and were greeted by a barrage of camera flashes as they emerged from the building. Walking quickly they crossed the car park to the waiting cars with photographers running alongside to try and get that one shot that would make them rich. Reaching the roadside, Mark and Gary climbed into the first car as they had planned and Howard and Jason took the second car, grateful that the large MPVs allowed them to climb in with minimal twisting and bending. Once inside with the doors shut, and hidden from the photographers outside by dark tinted windows, both Jason and Howard breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thank God that's over!" Howard spoke for both of them, as he collapse back into the seat. "Maybe now we can get home and try and get back to some sort of normal."

The journey back to London seemed to take forever, with road works and bad weather slowing their journey. Three hours after leaving the hotel, having dropped Howard and Kathy off first, Jason and Pippa finally closed the door of his apartment behind them. Jason leaned back against the door and closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the silence and the feeling of security that the familiar surroundings offered. Pippa slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head lightly on his shoulder, listening to he sound of his breathing. Neither of then moved for several minutes, but eventually Pippa lifted her head and looked up at his face.

"Come on." She said quietly. "Doctors orders, you need to get some rest. You must be exhausted after that drive." She took his hand and led him through the apartment to the large airy bedroom. The unmade bed in the centre of the room was a stark reminder of the night of their abduction, when Pippa had jumped out of bed and hurried to the front door to meet him, only to find the horrific scene outside. Jason sensed the tension that gripped her and squeezed her hand.

"It's over Pippa" He said "You're safe. We're safe."

"I know, it's just seeing the room like this. I was so excited that you were home that I couldn't wait to run down and meet you and then......" Her words tailed off and Jason pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this bloody nightmare. I'm sorry for what you had to see and for what that bastard did to you."

"Hey. Stop it!" She said firmly, stepping back and looking into his eyes. "We've been through all this already. None of this was your fault, and you did everything you could to protect me. So stop apologising okay?"

Pippa walked to the bed and plumped the pillows and straightened out the duvet before turning back to Jason and taking his hand. 

"Come on you." She smiled "Rest!"

Jason didn't have the energy to argue. The long drive had taken it's toll, he was exhausted and his ribs hurt like hell. He allowed her to help him peel off his clothes, and gratefully climbed into the bed. Pippa leaned down and kissed him softly then turned to go, intending to leave him alone to get some much needed sleep.

"Don't go." 

She had almost reached the bedroom door when he spoke. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she turned back to look at him. He reached out a hand and smiled a sad lopsided smile.

"Please, don't go. I need you close to me."

A few minutes later she had stripped off to her tee shirt and was lying beside him. He snuggled closer and rested his head on her shoulder, his arm draped across her body. She stroked his hair softly as he drifted off into a deep and much needed sleep.


End file.
